


Seven Days for Seven Brothers

by thewritetofreespeech



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 26,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritetofreespeech/pseuds/thewritetofreespeech
Summary: “So it’s decided. We each get one day a week, then switch. Agreed?”Drabble collection in which there are seven days in a week, and seven demon brothers, so the math was too good to pass up.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 134
Kudos: 544





	1. Mammon: Rules were made to be broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

_I lay wake  
Conflicted by sorrow  
No respite to be found  
While demons time I borrow_

It was a poem you’d read once about a man, conflicted with grief, and tormented by demons day & night until he eventually went mad.

It had been a scary poem. One that used to keep you up at night as the shadows on the wall, or mounds of clothes in your bedroom, would transform into shapeless monsters and you’d think about how awful it would be to try and sleep with that near you.

But who would have thought that sleeping with a demon could be so peaceful?

The warmth of his arms wrapped around you. The gentle rise & fall of his chest, matching yours, as you both sleep. The comfort of being held so gently, so lovingly by another who could easily shatter the bones of any Titan. It was remarkable how at peace you feel.

The peaceful moment was ended, however, when the door suddenly flung open with a hard kick. The loud sound of it cracking at the frame and door smacking against the wall nearly drowned out by the shout of, “[Y/N]!!”

“Ma-Mammon!? What are you doing?!”

“It’s midnight.” He said, matter-of-factly, as he scooped you up out of the bed and out of Beel’s arms; who was still too groggy and confused as to what was going on to fight back. “It’s my day now.”

“That’s not how it works Mammon.” Belphegor, oddly lucid for once at being woken up, argued with a scowl as he clutched is prized pillow to his chest.

“Yes it is! New day starts at midnight. That’s how time works.”

“You know the ‘new day’ starts at the beginning of school.” The ‘new day’ meaning which brother got to keep you for the time being. They’ve worked out a routine, to be fair and keep everyone from fighting. Seven days in a week meant [Y/N] spent one day a week with each brother. Day and night. Belphegor was technically right. They weren’t supposed to trade until after breakfast at the start of school the next day. “It’s the rules.”

“Rules-shmuls!” The silver head demons quipped back. Still holding you close to his chest. “New day means new day, and right now it’s tomorrow, not yesterday.”

“What…..?” Beelzebub asked, looking so positively confused by the situation that you could practically see floating little question mark bubbles over his sleep mussed head.

“I’m taking [Y/N]!”

That seemed to be the end of it for Mammon as he walked out of the door, still carrying you bridal style, down the hall and into his room. Not caring the least about his brother’s pouts, or shouts, or the rules at all. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that Mammon.” You scold gently while you’re alone. Despite his sharpness with brothers, or gruff way he’d come to claim you in the middle of the night, the demon was remarkably gentle as he tucked you into his bed. 

“I know,” Mammon admitted sullenly, making the last few adjustments to you before crawling into bed beside you. His arms wrapping around you as the final touch before nuzzling his face into your collarbone. “I just couldn’t wait until morning.” 

You blush, and shake your head a little before bringing you hand up to pet his head. "You really are hopeless Mammon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one done!
> 
> Comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated :3


	2. Leviathan: 'Doki Doki High School Seiryu', or 'The episode where Levi doesn't get his way.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

“No more! I yield! Put me on the rack! Torture me with hot pokers! Just please no more of this!!”

“Levi, stop. You’re not helping things.” You insist with a frown as the purple haired demon whined in a dramatic heap about having to do his school work.

“But I can’t take this anymore! All these numbers and letters. They hurt my brain!”

“Levi, I literally saw you playing an anime sudoku game on your computer the other day. You’re not even trying.”

“That was different! That was a game!” Levi whined again, flopping down on another one of his beanbags as if he intended to have it swallow him whole to get out of this. “Why do we have to do this anyway?”

“Beside you’re close to failing three classes because you haven’t done your online assignments in **weeks** since you’ve been binge watching all 26 seasons _Doki Doki High School Seiryu_ non-stop for the past month.” The only time you were aware that he stopped watching was when he had to go to mandatory family meal times or when you were over for your day. Being ‘considerate enough’ to turn it off and watch another show you both like rather than jumping into the middle of season whatever, episode who cares. “You’re lucky you’re even being given a chance to try and make your grades up.”

“But I want to spend time with yooooooou!” Levi whined again. “I wanted to eat that new pop-star candy I got from my Otaku Pakku unboxing and play OG Nintendo all night with you! I even got a limited-edition custom controller in your favorite color for you!”

“And who’s fault is that?” You replied sternly, having had enough of Levi’s whining and behavior. The demon of envy was a sweetheart, but when he got this way sometimes you had to apply some tough love to him to get him out of the spiral. It seemed to do the trick as Levi lifted his head from the plush material of his beanbag, eyes misty with real tears rather than his fake anime ones.

Sighing, you slide up to Levi. “Look, Levi, I didn’t want to spend my time with you studying either, but this has to be done. You don’t want to get held back. Or worse, in trouble with Lucifer.” The younger brother shuddered. “Tell you what, if you work hard for the next hour to get through this, we’ll eat some of your pop-star candy and watch **one** episode of Ruri-chan as a little break for a reward.”

“Can we watch the mega long special of _Ruri-chan and the Crystal Diamond Henge Sequel_??”

_“Levi!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Levi! He just wants to eat some sweets with his sweetie! ;^;
> 
> Comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated :3


	3. Asmodeus: Venti Double Iced Mocha with Whip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

“Aahh~! I love the human world!” Asmo squealed as you strolled down the sidewalk on a beautiful sunny day in the human realm. Shopping and browsing at all the cute boutiques down the row.

You giggle lightly beside Asmo. His enthusiasm really was contagious.

He was right though. The human realm was nice. Though Devildom was your home now, having obviously chosen to stay after the exchange program, you did miss your home realm and the differences it provided. Bright skies. Proper iced coffees. Things not trying to, or being able to, kill or eat you around every corner.

It was nice to get away ‘up top’ for a bit sometimes. And Asmo was always willing to go on his days for shopping like this when he had the chance.

“[Y/N]! [Y/N]! What do you think of this one?”

“I think that would look pretty on you, actually.” Asmo and you turnaround from the glass store front to see two men, around your age, look at you both with subversive grins. Clearly doing some window shopping of their own. “You two aren’t from around here, are you?”

“Is it that obvious?” Asmo asked, tucking some pale pink locks behind his ear.

“I’m Bret, and this is Chet. We go to local school where we’re big stars on the football team.” Bret or Chet bragged.

“You two wanna go get some coffees with a couple of local celebrities? We’ll even hold your bags so your delicate lady arms don’t get tired.”

You scowl deeply now at them, having had enough of this male testosterone bravado. You were about to say something to them, to tell them off, when Asmo’s arm stretched out beside you in a flash with one of the shopping bags in hand.

“We’d love to! But, full disclosure, I’m not your typical kind of girl.” Bret and/or Chet smirk. “I’m a guy.”

There was a look of confusion followed by looks of stricken horror on their faces as they realized they’d been attracted to and hitting on a man; albeit a beautiful one. It was priceless! The two run off while spitting curses and sexual orientation slews best not repeated behind them as they disappear out of sight.

“Oh darn. I really wanted someone to carry these for me.” Asmo pouted as they sprinted off, and you had to giggle.

“You weren’t really considering taking them up on their offer, were you?”

“Of course! Free coffee is free coffee.” The lust demon reasoned, and you both have a good laugh. “Oh well, que sera sera, sera sera. I guess I’ll have to get us the coffees then. Now I have a craving and I won’t be able to focus on anything else until I get one of those iced whipped mocha things.”

You giggle again and follow Asmo down the street once more for your afternoon of shopping & coffees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone shouting in the distance "That's a man Maury !" XD
> 
> Comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated :3. Not to be a greedy Gertrude but I would like some feedback on this with how the characterization is and general tone, since this is my first SWDOBM fic. Thank you!


	4. Beelzebub: Making a Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

“Hn? You’ve never been sick before??” Beel shook his head slowly. 

You supposed that made sense. Them being demons, and before that angels, they probably didn’t have the ability to get sick. Much less the opportunity.

“What’s it like?” He asked with that sort of innocent expression that made him look so much smaller than his hulking size.

“Well…that’s rather a hard question.” You tell him at first, trying to think of a better answer. “Every illness is different, and everyone reacts differently to being sick. I guess the most common sickness would be the common cold; not to put too fine a point on it. You get body aches, pains, stuffy nose, you’re tired all the time.”

“That sounds awful.”

You gave a little shrug. “It’s not so bad. I mean, you obviously don’t want to get sick, but when I was a kid it meant I got to stay home from school. Sleep in with my stuffed animals. Watch Bob Barker while I ate saltines on the couch. My mom would make me my favorite soup.”

Apparently you’ve said the magic word, because the moment you mentioned ‘soup’ Beel’s eyes lit up. “What kind of soup was it?” He asked, enthralled in the idea and near drooling already.

“Hmmm…well it was….” Chicken noodle? Beef and vegetable? Chinese five spice chicken stew? How odd you couldn’t remember the actual soup but all you remember now was that it made you feel warm & loved. “I guess that was the important thing.” You told Beel, having voiced the last thought outloud.

The hunger demon thought for a moment, seeming to try to form the concept in his mind, and a blush formed on his defined cheeks. “Could….you make it for me?” He asked with the same level of shyness one might expect of someone asking for a kiss or some deep level of intimacy.

But, wasn’t cooking a form of intimacy? You made something for someone, put your heart & soul into it, and gave it to them as a gift. It was intended to feed them, to nourish them, more than just their body but their soul too. More to that, Beel was asking you to make him something that you held dear. To literally make a memory, rather than just a dish to prepare.

“Sure! Why don’t I make it for for us tonight as a Beel snack before we have dinner with everyone in the dining room?”

The ginger haired demon beamed. Seeming thrilled at the idea of getting his special soup (and perhaps a second secret meal for the day) he wrapped his arms around you in a tight squeeze before letting you go and asking when you could start. The sooner the better seemed the best course of action, and you both spend the day making your memory, but also making new memories, of soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's the first day of October, which means it's the official start of soup season! This chapter is to commemorate the occasion. I think Beel would approve. :3_
> 
> Comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated! Not to be a greedy Gertrude but I would like some feedback on this with how the characterization is and general tone, since this is my first SWDOBM fic. Thank you!


	5. Satan: Has no one heard of the Dewey Decimal System??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

“This is ludicrous!” Satan shouted. Or rather whispered harshly since you were in a library and he had a profound respect for rules & politeness in public places. “What sort of barbaric animals did this?! Putting classical Argonian literature in here with modern polytheistic Sionism. Who does that!”

“The world’s gone mad.” You replied back in a monotone as you sit on the floor and sort through the book around you.

Satan stopped and looked down from the book ladder at you with a wounded expression. “I’m sorry [Y/N]. I know this wasn’t probably how you wanted to spend our evening.”

“No, no. It’s ok.” You assure him. “I mean, it’s not the most exciting thing, but I don’t mind helping out. I know that you have duties as part of the Literary Club.” Though whether this was actually one of his duties or just Satan’s bibliophile OCD you weren’t sure. “It really doesn’t bother me.”

“But I’m sure you’d rather be doing something more…..romantic.” The blonde said while putting the books back on the shelf. The faintest hint of pink on his cheeks.

“Libraries can be romantic.”

“You know what I mean.” Satan insisted, climbing down from the ladder and kneeling down in front of you. “I know I’m not the best at expressing myself openly. I am working on it. I’m incredibly smart, but when it comes to this, I’m a real dunce.”

“Humble too.”

You giggle at Satan’s frown and lean up to give him a quick kiss. “You really don’t have to think so hard about it Satan. I like being with you. Whether it’s doing something terribly romantic & cliché, or spending the evening cataloging dusty old books, I don’t mind. As long as I get to spend time with you, it doesn’t really matter to me what we do.”

The demon blushed a little darker this time before he leaned in to give you a return kiss. “We’ll finish this shelf and then we’ll go do something more fun. I’m not going to force you to try and organize this whole place with me.”

“Oh thank God! That was honestly the only thing I was worried about. Being trapped here for years sorting through 800 volumes of Demon based, idiosyncratic philosophy.” Satan got that you were joking and you both laughed. The work wasn’t so bad. And for a while the library was clean, organized, and pristine. Until some freshmen came and messed it all up, and you had to literally hold Satan back from killing them in the demonic plagues section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satan likes big books and he cannot lie XD. Also he got the first kiss in the series! Lucky him!
> 
> Comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated :3


	6. Lucifer: Not a prize to be won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

The heels of your shoes echo down the long hallway of the academy as you head towards Lucifer’s office. Today was Lucifer’s day. 

Usually he was waiting outside your last class to walk you there, where he could finish his paperwork and you your homework before settling in for a more romantic evening after practicalities were done, but he wasn’t there this time. It was strange for him to be late, or to miss the time completely, but it did happen. Being very busy sometimes he had last minute meeting or things he just couldn’t get away from, so it wasn’t a big deal. You were more than capable of walking yourself to the administration wing alone by now. Plus, it gave you a good little jab to tease him about.

Arriving at his office, you reach out to the slightly ajar door to let yourself in, when you hear voices. He must had had a meeting after all. Rather than barge in you chose to wait outside patiently for it to be over. You honestly weren’t eavesdropping until you caught the sound of your name through the crack in the door.

“Come on, just let me have her.”

You recognize the voice but couldn’t place it. So only for clarification purposes did you turn to look through the crack in the door to see who was talking about you and you were surprised to see Lord Diavolo standing there in front of Lucifer’s desk. Lord Diavolo was talking about you? Whatever he was talking about Lucifer didn’t seem happy.

“I’m not giving you [Y/N]. She’s not a commodity.”

“Of course not. She’s a human. Which means very little in the grand scheme of things, so I don’t see what the issue is.”

“You’ve never shown any interest like this in [Y/N] before.”

“Well I’ve changed my mind. All of you being so fascinated with her has opened my eyes. I want to see what’s so interesting about her. Just let me have her.”

You balk behind the door at the conversation you’re hearing. Lord Diavolo wanted to **keep you**?? Like….share her like the brothers did???

Lucifer was right, since when had he shown any interest in you! And what did he think gave him the right to just demand Lucifer give you to him like that?! Lucifer couldn’t make that decision! You weren’t their pet or their slave! You were with the Demon Brothers willingly and openly. And yeah, sure, dating all seven of them didn’t lend much credibility to their idea of monogamy with 8 people, but that also didn’t mean that you’d just date or go with **anyone** who asked! What sort of girl did he take you for?! How dare Diavolo even think such a thing!

“I am in your debt, Lord Diavolo. You’ve helped me, and my brother, more than anyone else could possibly imagine. My loyalty is without question.” The soft gasp that left your lips was drowned out by the sound of Lucifer’s chair scratching against the floor as he stood up. “But if we ever have this conversation again my _loyalty_ won’t be the only thing you have of me.”

The dark aura, typical of his demon form arising, swirled around Lucifer for a moment before Lord Diavolo announced, “kidding!”

The eldest brother, and you, come to a stuttered halt of function in surprise. Understandably taken aback by the lord’s playful tone and joyous smile. “I was only joking Lucifer. You know I’d never take anything from you. Much less your woman. Besides, though I’m sure I could take all of you on, I don’t want to fight all seven Demon Brothers if I could avoid it. I just wanted to see how far this would go, since you’re always so serious about your loyalty to me. Honestly I never intended the joke to go this far until you got so serious.” The prince slapped Lucifer on the shoulder once, like they had just had a good joke between them, seeming oblivious to the trouble he’d caused or that he was a hairs breath away from being murdered, before letting himself out as if nothing had happened.

“[Y/N].” You jump when Lucifer said your name, coming back to function and realizing you’ve been caught out in the rain, as it were. Or at least on the other side of the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh..uh…it’s 3:00….” You replied, trying to find words again. “My classes are over. You weren’t outside so I came here.”

“Oh, right.” Lucifer replied, seeming to come back to reality as well, and also perhaps looking a little disappointed in himself that he’d forgotten.

“Do you want me to come back later?” You ask tentatively, but Lucifer shook his head.

“No. I don’t think I’ll be getting much work done right now.” He came out from behind the desk and over to you. “Let’s go to my quarters first today. Things have been a bit out of order today anyway, so let’s continue the trend.”

You offer him a soft smile and took his hand, “ok!” It’s not mentioned if Lucifer did or didn’t catch you outside listening to the conversation, or if you heard it at all. But every time from then on when Lord Diavolo came near you you could swear that you could hear the ominous dark sound of Lucifer’s demon aura manifesting somewhere in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lord Diavolo is not only prince of demons, but prince of trolls too XD_
> 
> Comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated :3
> 
> Thank you everyone so far (kissa_kitty0325, CottonCandyPony, and Sadie) who have left comments!


	7. Belphegor: It's a quarter after 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

It had been a long week, and you were **so** happy that it was Belphegor’s day. After all your classes, studying, homework, and general activities with the other demon brothers, it was nice to be with the one demon brother you could count on to take it easy. When you told him that you’d like to just watch some movies in his big plushy bed upstairs, Belphegor had beamed like you’d just given him a goose that laid golden eggs. It was the little things you supposed.

You both had just settled in to your second movie. Alone up in the attic, which was no longer a prison but instead spruced up to be a private room for Belphegor to actually enjoy, it was nice to just get away from everything for a while and just _relax_.

“Who is it now?” Belphie asked in annoyance as your phone pinged again.

“Oh, it’s still Mammon.” You reply, unlady like with a mouth full of popcorn, as you text back. “He’s still having trouble with his Demonic History assignment.”

“Oh yeah I’m sure.” He grumbled quietly. “Like a human would know more about Demonic History then he would.”

“Hey! Don’t be rude! I happen to be pretty good at history class.” You scold. Probably because you were the only one paying attention in class out of the lot of them. “He just needs my help with something.”

“Isn’t it enough he ruined that other day.”

“Technically, he ruined Beel’s day.”

Belphie grumbled again; aware that you did have a point. It had been Beel’s day that Mammon had literally kicked the door in on. The twins just happened to be sharing their room that day. As Belph put it _‘if no one was smart enough to figure out the math of him having double days, he wasn’t going to correct them’_. “He’s so selfish.”

“Well….he is the Avatar of Greed.” As in greedy. As in he was greedy for your attention and time.

Belphegor huffed and pulled away slightly. “You like him more than me….”

“What? That’s not true Belphie.”

“Yes, it is.” He argued, taking comfort in his favorite pillow more than you now. “Mammon is so loud and lively. I’m sure you like being around him more than boring old me.”

“That’s not true Belphegor.” You insist again. Using his full name this time to let him know you were serious. “I don’t like Mammon more than you.”

“You always stick up for him.”

“I stick up for you too!”

“You’re always laughing and doing fun things with him.”

“We do fun things too!”

“You always make time for his problems, even when it’s supposed to be someone else’s day.”

You huff loudly and turn to swing your feet off the side of the bed. “You know that’s not true, and I’m not going to sit here and argue about it. If you’re going to be this way Belph, then I’m just going to  
leave.”

“No don’t go!” Belphegor shouted. His arm lancing out to grab ahold of your arm, and the expression on his face one of pure terror when you turned around to look at him. “D-Don’t go. I don’t want to be alone up here again.” The grip on your arm turned weak, to the point that he was only holding onto your sleeve with his fingertips. Like a child clinging on. “I don’t want to be alone.”

You huff again, this time more in sympathy, and swing your legs back up on the bed and curl them by your side. “Belph, you’re not alone. I’m right here now, and your brothers all want you to be with them as well.” The demon scrunched his mouth up. Not to argue or say anything, but acknowledge that you what you were saying was true. “Just because I help Mammon or the others doesn’t mean I like you less. They just need me.”

“I know,” he muttered, “but I need you more.”

It was rare for Belphegor to be so honest. Usually he hid his feelings behind sarcasm or an ambivalent attitude. In reality he did that because he didn’t want to get hurt. He was a lot more wounded than he liked to let on. Needed a lot more comfort and encouragement than he’d like to admit. You felt kind of bad now though that you’d been blowing off your date a little to help someone else when Belphegor was right here needing you.

You pick up your phone and text Mammon one more time to tell him to read his textbook like a good boy, and that you’d talk to him tomorrow if he still needed help, before silencing your phone and curling up with the younger demon. “I’m right here Belphie,” you tell him again, “I’m not going anywhere.”

He sniffed once before holding you tighter for a while before you both return back to the movie. He made it through another one & a half before he fell asleep. Still wrapped around you, and still with his prized pillow squished between you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Needy Tsundere boys are my trope, and I don't care who knows it!_
> 
> Comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated :3
> 
> Thank you everyone so far (CottonCandyPony, Readingfanatic97, and mammoooooon) who have left comments!


	8. Asmodeus: Make me over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

“I still can’t believe you’re doing this.” You told Asmo. It was hard to talk, as you were trying to remain still while he batted your eye lids with a fine powder, but it had to be said. Never in a million years would you have thought Asmo would be doing your makeup to go out with another man.

“Crises of fashion transcend personality conflicts, my love.” You frown your newly painted lips, taking offense to being called a ‘crisis of fashion’. “And though I am **insanely** jealous one of my brothers gets to take you to the ball instead of me, I would never sabotage them or you on such a special occasion.”

The special occasion in question was some sort of fancy, high-to-do gala at Lord Diavolo’s castle. All the high society, noble bloodline demons would be there; rumor had it even some guest from the Celestial Realm. So of course, the Demon Brothers would be in attendance. Asmo was going, but since you all had an agreement on who had you for what day (and the much wailing & gnashing of teeth over the issue) it was decided that whoever had you scheduled for the day of the ball would be your ‘official’ escort.

“I said I’d save you a dance for helping me out.” You reminded him as he put blush on your cheeks.

“It’s not the same.” The pretty demon pouted. “To be the object of envy with you on my arm; now envied for two reasons than just my eclipsing beauty. It would have been a dream. I just hope my foolish brother knows how lucky he is to spend the evening with you. Or…at least he will now!”

He spun you around in your chair towards the mirror and you were shocked at what you saw. “Wow…I look…nice.” You didn’t even recognize yourself. You looked so beautiful. Like a work of art. Asmo had done an amazing job.

“Nice?? You look fantastic! This hair. Your makeup. This dress. You are serving point on point perfection my love!” He cheered. “Don’t be so shy about how good you look [Y/N]. Being humble is for ugly people.”

You giggle a little, although sure that Asmo meant it. “Thanks. I suppose I should head downstairs.” You reply, grabbing your shawl & clutch.

“If my brother has any sense he’ll be waiting at the bottom of the stairs like I told him to!” Asmo called after you before the door closed. Busying himself on getting ready rather than the insane jealousy boiling within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Asmo is a firm believer in "Give someone the right lipstick and they can conquer the world"._
> 
> Doing something a little different for the next chapter! We're going to turn this into a 'choose your own adventure game' by giving people the chance to vote for who Y/N's date gets to be :3
> 
> Reply in the comments, or private message, with your choice and I shall gather them up and write the new thing. There are no wrong answers. And it's great practice for letting your voice be heard in the next few weeks!
> 
> General comments, feedback, and notes are as always appreciated.


	9. Mammon: Hell of a Prince Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

The ballroom in Lord Diavolo’s castle was beautiful! You didn’t have anything to compare it to, being that the closest you’d ever come to a ballroom was historical dramas and Disney movie marathons on TV, but if you had been in another ballroom this would certainly be the nicest. Barbatos had really out done himself.

“Hello [Y/N].” You jump animatedly at the cool, calm voice behind you. Speak of the devil and he will appear you guessed. “You look very lovely.”

“Oh…thank you,” you reply with a blush. The urge to fidget with your hair itching in your fingers. “Asmo did my hair and makeup for tonight.”

“Ah, yes. That too.” The tone in his voice leading you to think that he was talking about something else entirely. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“I just got here,” you tell him with a smile, “but it looks like everyone is having fun.”

“Well, perhaps not everyone.” The cheeky butler said. He looked past you, and the pillar you were both chatting behind, down the stairs to the shifty looking demon at the bottom.

Mammon was there. He seemed to be alternating between trying his best to look cool and constantly fidgeting with his bowtie. Every now and then looking around, and seeming to get more & more nervous by the second.

Despite his nerves, however, he looked so handsome in his tux. 

“I take it Mammon is your escort tonight.”

“How did you guess?” You asked Barbatos, surprised he knew. Then again, the demon butler seemed to know everything.

“Isn’t it customary for a prince to be waiting for his princess at the end of the stairs?” You blush a horrible shade of red, which made Barbatos chuckle. “Enjoy your evening [Y/N].” He said in passing as he took his leave.

Alone, you fidget yourself for a moment with your dress and hair before coming out fully into view. Your feet touch the second stair on the staircase before Mammon catches sight of you, and the look on his face was worth all the poking and prodding Asmo put you through to get ready.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” You said once you were in front of Mammon.

The silver haired demon just continued to stare for a moment before he shook his head a little and seemed to right himself. “Y-Yes! You should be. No one should keep the Great Mammon waiting! No matter how pretty they look…..” The last bit was said quietly, under his breath, but you still heard it and the pink on his cheeks as well were enough of a giveaway.

“Well, I’m here now. Shall we enjoy the dance? I promise I’ll try not to step on your feet.” You offer him you hand, like you hand seen in the movies, and Mammon took it gently in his before placing a kiss on your knuckles. 

“You really do look pretty [Y/N].” He confessed, looking up at you through his lashes before standing straight again to properly link your arms together.

You dance, and talk, and enjoy the party all evening with Mammon and his brothers. Though you hadn’t had a glass of champagne all night, you still felt drunk you were so happy. A true, fairy tale evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No one voted, so Mammon gets to be the lucky suitor by default of looping back around :3. Sort of serendipitous that this chapter coming up aligned with the new event XD._
> 
> _Chapters may not be in a defined character order for future chapters, but I will try to make sure everyone has a turn. Alls fair that is fair._
> 
> As always comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated :3


	10. Leviathan: Otaku Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

“It’s not fair!” Levi protested loudly. An irritable sound not often emanated by the demon this deep into a cosplay store. “The convention is two days. **Two days**! You should be able to come with me for both days!”

“That’s not how the schedule works Levi.” You reply from inside the dressing room. Trying on outfit after outfit for said convention.

You tried to stay away from actual character costumes. Sticking more to general well-crafted concepts for events like this. Like…elaborately decorated mermaid, historically accurate period costumes, elegant but non-Hasbro affiliated unicorns, that sort of thing. You didn’t want to get into a scream debate with some other otaku at the convention about how your seams weren’t straight or ‘[X] would never wear that’. Not all otakus were as nice to you as Levi. (Or…as nice to you as he was now, because he used to be one of those mean otakus that would pull out a magnifying glass to count the stitching to make sure it was accurate on the original character. He’d calm down a little with you around.)

“But it’s not fair!! How can those meanies expect me to pick which day I want you there with me for?! The Ruri-chan concert is one night, and the _TSL_ ultra fanclub panel is another! This feels like Sophie’s Choice!”

“Did you just make a non-anime related media reference Levi?” You ask curiously, shocked at what you’d just heard. He must really be upset. “I told you, you should ask Beel if you could trade him something for the day. He might go for it.” Though you’d never think that Beel would trade you for anything physical _for real_ , out of all the brothers he was the most reasonable when it came to the schedule. The larger demon would see how upset his smaller big brother was and would do whatever it took to make him happy. All Levi would probably have to do is miss out on the week after to make amends. Maybe a Beel’s years’ worth of chocolate turtle syphers.

“But then I won’t get to see you for a full week after that, with only my precious memories to keep me going. Why does life always have to be so hard for me??” You could just imagine Levi on the other side of the door, ringing his hands through his hair, in utter torment.

“Levi, come on.” You urge as you open the door. “You need to relax. We’re going to have a great time, no matter what, so it doesn’t matter if it’s two days or one. Just make a decision and stick with it.”

The purple haired demon looked up, seeming to bemoan some more, but stopped mid pre-wail like a fork truck hit him. “W-What are you wearing??”

“What?” You ask, twirling around so the skirt your Lolita café maid costume kicked up a little. “I thought it looked cute.”

“Y-Y-You can’t wear that!”

“Why not?!”

“Because!” Levi snapped, his face turning an awful bright red that he tried to hide behind his arm. “Because….B-Because….no one else should see you like that!”

You blink once, surprised, but coming to understand what he was saying. With a smirk, you step closer and pull Levi’s arm back. “You don’t want me to wear it, Levi-sama.” The demon was about to go full nuclear hentai meltdown, nosebleed and all, on you. “Not even if I just wear it in your room?”

He quickly grabbed your arm and all but ran to the cashier to pay for the outfit; and some neko cat ears that somehow made it into your bag.

The convention was fun. Beel, as you suspected, was kind enough to let Levi double up, and Levi only pouted a little afterwards that he had to miss his following day. Things returning to normal from anime fun, you were surprised to hear Satan mention one afternoon, “so….do you still have those cat ears?” over tea when you were in his room studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Somewhere in the distance, Kanna Kobayashi shouts "Hentai! Netorare! Megane no on'na!"_
> 
> Gonna maybe start doing some more T-M stuff. And also doing more stories with multiple brothers included. Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated :3


	11. Beelzebub: Fall is for Football. Or rather Fangol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.
> 
> **TW: Mention of blood and injury**

It was a crisp Sunday afternoon in the Devildom. The air was cold, and bright. The sun shining; or as much as it could shine in the normally dark atmosphere. A wonderful day to be outside. A wonderful day to enjoy in the Devildom’s favorite past time.

“Come on ref! Are you blind?! That’s clearly a foul over there!”

“Goodness Mammon, I didn’t know you were so enthusiastic about sports.” Satan remarked, looking up from the program he’d been analyzing like he had some sort of hidden meaning on who would win the game.

“I’m not. I have 100 Grim riding on this game.” The silver haired, silver tongued demon huffed as he sat back down. The ref clearly couldn’t hear him. Or was most likely just ignoring him like the rest of the fans in the stands.

“You bet on Beel’s game??” You asked incredulously. It astounded you sometimes the depths of his greed, or rather need, to make a buck.

“The guy gave me great odds!” Mammon argued like that was some sort of excuse.

“Unbelievable…..” Asmo muttered, sipping his iced coffee and clearly only here to get cute game day pics in his feminine yet somehow still non-gender specific football swag.

“I hope you at least bet for his team.”

“Of course I did [Y/N]!” Mammon snapped back. “I would never bet against my brother. At least not for single digit odds. Plus Beel’s the best player in the league. What idiot would bet against him?” The brothers all look at Mammon for a moment before he seethed and shouted, “shut up!”

The demon, for his greedy intentions aside, did have a point. Beelzebub was the best player in the Fangol league. Perhaps it was his size, or his superior strength as one of the Demon Brothers, but he was an incredible athlete in the game. He was actually very impressive to watch. If you weren’t dating Beel, you’d still think he was the best player in all of Devildom.

The players line up again for scrimmage, or whatever Fangol rules called it, the ball was snapped to one of the players on your school’s team before passing it off to Beel. He took the ball and ran across the humongous field like it was nothing. His speed also a great asset in the game. The redhead got close to the goal before a pack of players from the opposing team caught up and tackled him. Pulverizing Beel into the ground with a noticeable dent in the field.

“That’s not good….” Mammon commented in concern before you were all up and rushing to the field. Fangol was a pretty violent sport by regular means, but this was a really **bad** hit. And Beel wasn’t getting up to shake it off like he normally did.

“Beel!” You cry out once your within ear shot on the field. The demon looked up from where he was sitting on the field still. His helmet still on, but looking like he got his bell rung pretty good.

“Hey! No spectators on the field! You can’t be here!” 

“Shut up you brute!” Asmo shouted at the opposing team’s player that was stupid enough to try and correct them. “First you _attack_ my brother. Then you have the _gall_ to tell us what to do?! You’re lucky I don’t scratch your eyes out!”

The player tried to explain to Asmo that he hadn’t ‘attacked’ Beel, that it was part of the game, but that just made it worse. Suddenly Asmo, the player, another player, Satan, and Mammon were all shouting at each other on the field and about to start throwing **real** attacks it seemed on the field. You just tried to ignore the noise and focus on Beel.

“Are you ok?” You asked gently. Placing you hand on his helmet where his cheek would be.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” He lifted his hands to take off his helmet, and you gasp out loud once it was removed.

“Beel! You’re bleeding!”

“Oh? I am?” The redhead asked in confusion as a dribble of blood slipped out of his hair line and down his face.

“We have to get you to a doctor!”

“I’m really ok though. These things happen in Fangol.” He said, seeming unfazed, and standing up.

“But you’re hurt….” You reiterate as he helped you to your feet. Something you think you should have done for him since he was injured.

“It’s cute that you’re worried about me.” Beel said with a soft smile.

A referee and the coach come on to the field to break up the fight between the other demon brothers & players, as well as tell Beel that he couldn’t play anymore. Injuries were an automatic ejection from the game.

“Aww….but I wanted you to see me play...”

“You were great for the first half of the game.” You tell him as you all walk off the field.

Beelzebub perked up a little from his moping, with his trademark puppy dog ‘really?’, and smiled. “Will you come see more of my games? Even if it’s not my day?”

“Sure!” You said enthusiastically. “Up until you got hurt and we got kicked out of the game, this was really fun.”

You loved being able to spend one on one time with the brothers. They were all different, and special, and your time with them individually was always nice. But spending time together like this, at least for part of the day, was wonderful too.

You all swing by the House of Lamentation to pick up Belphie & Levi, who did not come to the game for their individual shut in reasons, before heading out to the celebratory lunch you’d been planning to take Beel to after his game a little earlier than planned. While Beel changed he let you clean up the cut on his head, which really wasn’t that bad, and kissed it all better for him once you were done. He smiled and blushed a little as he told you his lip got a little banged up too, and you giggled before give that a kiss too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fair warning, I know nothing about Fangol. All I know is the general concept of 'it's like American Football' from the tweet on the official site. And my knowledge of American Football is pretty basic. lol_
> 
> As always, comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated :3


	12. Satan: Triple Word Score

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

You like to consider yourself a smart person. Maybe not the smartest person in the world at times, but generally intelligent. You at least made decent choices in your life most of the time. But whatever possessed you to play scrabble with a word smithing sadist like Satan was making you reconsider that whole theory.

“Quizzify. To quiz or to question. That’s 41 points normal. Add in the double letter and triple word score….”

“I hate you so much right now.” You grumble as Satan smugly added up his total on an already crushing lead.

“Now, now, there’s no need to be like that.” The blonde replied cheerfully, yet still impossibly smug, before sipping his tea calmly across the board from you. “You’re doing admirably my dear.”

“You have like a million more points than me!” You snap back.

“Don’t be absurd. At most I have more than a few hundred than you.” You grumble as his lead in points was more than you’d ever scored in a game in your life. “Your turn love!” Satan chirped happily, oblivious to how much of a sore loser you were being (or how much of a sore winner he was being)

You turn back to the board and your tiles, looking them over critically before placing them on the board with a soft click.

“‘Disdam’?”

“Yes. Disdam.” You reply with confidence when he looked at you skeptically.

“Disdam is not a word.”

“Yes it is!” You insist.

“Can you even use it in a sentence?”

You pause for a moment at Satan’s critical question, before replying, “you're no good at disdam game.” The joke, and your reasoning, does not sway the demon, and you finally give up with an exasperated ‘fine!’ before taking the tiles off to just spell Dam. “You should just let me play whatever I want. It’s not fair that you know more words than me, and get all the good tiles.”

“We both have to play by the rules [Y/N]. Plus, I have nothing to do with the tiles. I’m just lucky.”

“Why couldn’t I be dating a normal boy who just wants to make-out for the evening instead of doing soft brags over word games?” You mutter under your breath, but Satan heard you.

“I thought you’d enjoy spending the time together and working out your brain power.” He said, setting his new tiles down to spell ‘Yen’ off his ‘Quizzify’. His fingers lingering on the board longer than normal as they usually flew back to pick up the pen and count his sore. “But….if you’d rather be working something else out….” He added, about as quiet as you had spoke a moment ago, his cheeks red, as he glanced up from the board.

A smirk coiled on your lips as you leaned forward over the board a little. “Why don’t we start a new game then? I read on the internet that there’s a way to play Strip Scrabble. Wanna look up the rules while I set up the new board?”

Perhaps you made better decisions than you originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _400 internet points to the person who knows where that joke is from XD_
> 
> As always, comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated :3


	13. Belphegor: The Queen of Love and Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.
> 
>  **Warning:** May have some spoilers depending how far along you are in the game.

The gardens around the Lord Diavolo’s castle were extremely beautiful. Barbatos and the other servants took great care to make sure that every tree, bush, flower, and bulb was well taken care of. It was almost like those beautiful paintings of landscapes come to life.

The Lord knew of your fondness for the gardens, having found you there on more than one occasion when you come to the castles with the demon brothers for some event or adventure, and had offered you a personal invitation to come to the gardens whenever you’d like. A gift unheard of, but one you more than appreciated.

Which is what found you here on this afternoon, sitting in the grass among several genus of flowers. Basking in the soft sun and sweet floral smell.

“Here. I made this for you.” You open your eyes from your little cat nap in the sun to look at Belphegor sitting next to you. It was his day. But besides that, Belphegor was not going to miss an opportunity to visit his 4th favorite nap spot.

“You made this for me?” You ask, taking the ornate multicolored flower crown in your hands. It was extremely well crafted. The colors mixing perfectly, and with large rose like blooms of your favorite color positioned in the middle every few spaces to look like jewels in a real crown. “I had no idea you were so crafty.”

“Well, I’m really old. So I’ve had a lot of time to practice.” He replied. Trying to brush the compliment off, but you knew he was extremely proud of himself. “Let me put it on you.”

The sloth demon gently took the flower crown back from you. He then placed it on top of your head with equal care. Brushing his fingers through your hair to set it up right, but also because he liked to run his fingers through it whenever he got the chance. “I crown the [Y/N], Princess of the Flowers. Angel of Beauty. Siren of my heart.”

“That’s quite the proclamation.”

You both turn around in a bit of surprise as you see Lord Diavolo, accompanied by his ever-present butler shadow, appear in the garden as well as they walk up to you. “Hello [Y/N]! Belphegor.”

“Lord Diavolo….” Belphegor replied, politely. Well as politely as the sarcastic, snippy demon could muster. He and the Lord had ‘made up’ since their tiff (aka: Lord Diavolo having to banish or imprison Belphegor forever for his attempt genocide of the human race). Things were still a little tense though.

“Are those my Juliet Roses and Midnight Peonies affixed to your head?”

“Uh….” You grow a little pale at Barbatos question. The demon butler calm as ever. But you’ve learned by now the difference between his ‘happy calm demeanor’ and his ‘swirling pool of impending death calm demeanor’. This was the latter.

The demon at your side, however, either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care about this threat to your immediate safety as he just dully looks up at Barbatos and his Lord as he points to you. “She’s the Princess of Flowers. She needed a crown.”

The demon prince laughed at the explanation, and Barbatos has to let it go. You can tell that he’s still miffed that his beautiful flowers have been destroyed for art, but if his Lord isn't upset about it he can’t do anything.

“We just came out here to see if you two wanted lunch. You’ve been out here quite a while.”

You pull out your D.D.D to check the time and were surprised to see what time it was. You both really had been wiling away the hours out here.

“We want to be alone.” Belphegor answered for you both. Wrapping his arms around you as if to keep you in place as he looked up at the Lord. His whole vibe giving off waves of ‘no outsiders allowed’.

“Fair enough. I apologize for disrupting your day. I know your time a week with [Y/N] is precious.” You blush a little at the reminder that Lord Diavolo knows about your arrangement with the brothers, and is so open about it. “I’ll still have someone bring you out some snacks & drinks so you can be comfortable. It’s important to stay hydrated on sunny days like this. If you need anything please let my staff know.” And with that Lord Diavolo turned to leave with a small wave.

Barbatos also turned to follow his Lord, but paused for a moment to look over his shoulder. “The ‘Princess of Flowers’ should be fine with just one crown. Don’t go making her a menagerie out of my menagerie.”

You both giggle as he left as well. Cheated death once again, and enjoying the garden and sunshine again as your reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sometimes I think of Belphegor as a cat who hisses at anyone who comes close to MC. Like most of the brothers are moody, but I think Belphie would be the only one to actually hiss. lol_
> 
> Comments and feedback are, as always, welcome & appreciated! :3
> 
> Also working on a new thing. So keep your eyes peeled for that to come up! ~~spoiler alert: it's porn~~


	14. Lucifer: It's not just a toothbrush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

The arrangement you had with the brothers was challenging, in more ways than one. There was still some jealousy. The hour long bickering every month when the new schedule came out. The constant pulling back & forth between one demon and the next.

Your biggest problem now, however, was trying to keep your shit straight when you had to switch rooms every night.

“I need to go to Mammon’s room.” You announce, coming out of the walk-in in a huff.

Lucifer, for his part, looks up from his book he was reading by the fire while you settled in with an expression of confusion. “Why?”

“I left my blue shirt in there.” Which may not seem important, but you really wanted it for tomorrow when you went out and not having it was annoying.

“Oh, well go get it then.” The eldest demon replied, nonchalantly, as he returned to his book. Thinking the conversation was over.

You took about two steps before you turn back around and tell him the real problem. “This wouldn’t keep happening if you let me keep stuff here.”

“Is this a problem that keeps happening?”

“Yes!” You reply. Now mad that he had never noticed. Nevermind you’d never said anything about it. “I leave stuff in all your rooms all the time. I have to…pack up in the middle of the night or first thing in morning, and stuff inevitably gets missed.”

“Have you thought about making a list?” His suggestion was probably from a place of helpfulness, but right now it just sounded like he was criticizing you. Which you did not appreciate, and it was only making it worse.

“Forget it!”

You turn back around to leave and get your shirt (as well as cool off) and make it another two steps before Lucifer catches you. “Hey, don’t go like that. If you’re upset about something you should tell me.”

“I did tell you.”

“You can’t be this upset about a shirt.”

A sigh escaped you in a huff. Damn his immortal insight and stupid rational behavior.

“Everyone else let’s me keep stuff in their rooms. You don’t.” It’s nothing super big. Satan let’s you keep a toothbrush and spare jammies in his room. Levi keeps all the gaming and nerd gear he’d bought you safe in his room. Asmo bought a whole extra ornate French wardrobe just for you. Lucifer was the only one that hadn’t even cleared out a draw for you. “It makes me feel like you don’t really want me here. Like I’m an unwanted guest. Or I’m intruding.”

The demon’s eyes soften a little, and he let go of your arm to hold your hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that. We don’t really talk about what happens when we spend time with you. It’s private.” Well, that was sort of a comfort they weren’t sharing stories. “You have to understand though, [Y/N]. You even being in here is a huge thing for me. I don’t let people into my personal space. I don’t let people in.” It was a confession that was in no way a surprise. But the fact that he felt the need to tell you about it, be honest, spoke volumes. “You’re not an unwanted anything in my life [Y/N]. If I’ve made you feel that  
way, I sincerely apologize.”

“Well….maybe I overreacted…” You confess as well. A blush on your cheeks as now you’re a little embarrassed in how you’ve been acting.

Lucifer smile a little, then leaned in to give you a peck on the lips softly. “Go get your shirt, if you want it. I’ll clean out a space for you in my closet to keep it and anything else you want here. So this won’t happen again.”

Your blush deepens and you smile sheepishly. You give Lucifer a return peck before you let his hand go and go to get your shirt. Turn to his word, when you came back Lucifer had cleared out a space for you in his closet. But, more than that, he’d created a space for you in his life. That’s all you really wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Side note: based on this scenario MC would have seven different toothbrushes around the House of Lamentation. Which is just a fascinating concept to me._
> 
> Still working on the other thing. Hoping to have it up this weekend. As for this work though, comments, feedback, and general notes are still always appreciated :3


	15. Leviathan: You can stand under my umbrella-ella-ella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

The weather in Devildom this time of year was always crazy. Hot one minute. Cold the next. Bright sunny day in the morning, turning into typhoon like downpour in the afternoon with no warning. It was currently the former, though it hadn’t quite reached ‘typhoon’ level yet, as rain came down in steady sheets around the school. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem, but as mentioned with the weather changing at the drop of a hat, you had forgotten to bring your umbrella today. So there was a slight problem.

And although you were sure the boys would appreciate the visual and impromptu wet tee-shirt contest, you were not about to run home in the rain.

“[Y/N]!!”

You look up from your mental musing, hypnotized by the rain, to see a pink umbrella with yellow bows & stars sprinting across the courtyard at you.

“Levi? What are you doing here?”

“It’s raining. So I came to walk you home.” He said with a bright grin. “Satan said you were stuck here.”

“Well, that was nice of him.” Very nice. Although you had to wonder why he didn’t just help you himself, rather than going _all the way_ to the dorms to have Leviathan go _all the way back_. You had to guess that he didn’t want to intrude on Levi’s day. There was no way Satan would be that lazy or impractical. “Did you break out your limited edition Ruri-chan umbrella for me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. This is my other, other limited edition Ruri-chan umbrella.” The Avatar of Envy replied. Ah, of course. One to have the author sign at the next con. One to keep in mint condition. And one to use and have people envy. How silly of you. “ **Not** that _you’re_ ridiculous or anything! I would totally open one just for you! If it was raining. And I had no other umbrellas in the world.”

“Thanks….” You replied with a curious sort of gait in your voice, but chuckle and stand. “I appreciate the gesture none the less. It’s not the biggest ‘world’s last umbrella’ though.”

The demon blushed and scuffed his wet trainers into the concrete. Trying to hide his face under the girly anime umbrella. “W-Well I…I thought about that. B-But I always w-wanted to try the sharing umbrella trope they show in manga. So….Iwantedtotryitwithyou.” He was acting like he’d just asked you to do something with the umbrella. Like a dance of the seven veils with a Ruri-chan umbrella. But really he just wanted to hold your hand and walk close in the rain under the same protector.

It was unbearably sweet.

You step forward and place your hand into Levi’s, standing side by side with your bodies touching to keep dry in the small space. “Let’s hurry up then. I wanna get back to the House of Lamentation before the cold outweighs the cute.”

Levi beamed; cheeks still pink but very happy. It doesn’t take long for the cold to outweigh the cute at all. As adorable this looked in manga and animes, sharing an umbrella was a lot harder than it looked. But although it was dreary outside, Levi’s bright smile couldn’t be diminished even for a second. You supposed that was worth the wet socks in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I have tried to make the cute 'sharing an umbrella' thing a reality many times. It cannot be done. But I won't dash Levi's dreams!!_  
>    
> As always, comments, feedback, and general notes are still always appreciated :3
> 
> ~~Also if anyone is interested in Mature/Explicit content, that other thing I was work on is up for your reading pleasure.~~


	16. Beelzebub: Loyalty Above All Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

“[Y/N]? What are you doing here?”

“Lucifer kicked me out.” You reply matter-of-factly. The look on Beel’s face was one of complete surprise for a moment, before morphing into anger, so you clarify. “Lord Diavolo needed him for some big, important meeting in the morning that he had to prepare for. It was last minute. So he was going to be at it all night. Since he couldn’t ‘entertain me’, as he put it, he decided to cut me loose early.” Which was why you were here. Getting a jump on Beel’s day. “Can I come in and put my stuff down?”

The redhead seems to realize you’re still holding your overnight bag and transient belongs, and snapped into action to take them from you. “Well, I’m glad you’re here.” He said after letting you pass the threshold and closing the door with his foot. “Belphie is going to be so excited too when he gets back! This will be a nice surprise.”

“He’s not here?” You ask curiously up at Beel’s smiling face. To which he shook his head.

“No. He had somethings to do today. I wanted to go with him, but he said no.”

That was unusual, you think. That Belphegor had to do things today, or that he wouldn’t let his twin come along. “Guess we’re both getting shut out today.”

Beelzebub looked up from putting your things in your designated corner, to be dealt with later, and tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing.” You tell him. Sitting on his bed in a loud ‘poof’ as you land on the mattress and comforter.

You should have known that that wasn’t going to be the end of it. Beel might not be as book smart as Satan or his twin, but he was probably the most emotionally intuitive out of the lot. Probably because he actually cared. And he had a big heart like the rest of him. You should have known that he wouldn’t let a sullen declaration like that go unchecked, and you crumble under those concerned puppy do eyes. “It just sucks that he always puts Lord Diavolo first. I get it he’s important, and Lucifer has a lot of responsibilities being his right hand, but it’s just **every single time**. Just once I’d like him to put me first when he has to pick between the two of us, you know?”

Beel listened and nodded along as he sat next to you. “I get that. For a real long time I felt that Lucifer loved Lord Diavolo more than us, his own brothers. It didn’t feel very good for him to always take someone else’s side. But, after you came, and we found out how much he’d done for us, Lucifer, and Lilith, I understand more now. I can’t really say I wouldn’t act the same.”

“Really?”

Beelzebub nodded again. “Yeah. Not to him though. Lord Diavolo is a nice guy and all, but I still can’t forgive him completely for what he did to Belphie. But I understand how Lucifer feels about him because I feel the same way about you.” His declaration was a bit of a surprise. A shock really. The look on your face must express that clearly, because the normally quiet demon continued to explain.

“You helped Belphegor when no one else would. You didn’t even know him, and didn’t have to help him. Honestly probably shouldn’t have. He’s not the nicest person some times when he wants his way.” You don’t know what’s shocked you more now. This continued confession or that Beel actually said something _bad_ about Belphegor. “But you did it anyway. You helped him, and went through all that work & trying to make pacts with all of us to keep your promise. You saved him.” His hand reached out to take ahold of yours. “So if it came down for me having to choose between you and someone else, or even Lucifer,” the implication being any of his brothers, “I’d choose you [Y/N]. No questions asked.”

You blush deeply at Beel’s long confession. You’d never thought that he’d felt this way. You both loved each other, of course. You’ve both said that many times. But this ‘forsake all others’ kind of confession was a little overwhelming at the moment. You felt like your heart was going to flutter out of your chest it was beating so fast. 

The gluttonous demon seems to be wavering in his confidence. Clear on his face that perhaps he’d said too much. He squeezed your hand, which got you to look up, and leaned in to kiss you. Beelzebub was always better with action anyway. And he kissed in a way that both eased your mind from what you were talking about and made your heart beat all the more quickly, in a different way.

Your kissing, however, was broken up when the door opened. Belphegor surprised.

“[Y/N]? What are you doing here?” He asked, parroting Beel from earlier.

The unison of their brains making you giggle internally a little bit, before you tell him, “Lucifer kicked me out” as you had before.

It does not go over as well as it had with the larger twin, as Belphegor just stared for a moment before he turned back around on his heels and announced, “I’ll be back. I’m late for a stabbing.”

Both you and Beel jump up to go after him. He doesn’t make it very far. Aside from being slow, and his commitment to the endeavor lack luster at best, all Beel had to do was pick him up and put Belphie over his shoulder to get him back in the room. You don’t get much more alone time with Beel after that; for fear that if you turn away from Belphegor for a second, he might sneak away and resume his intent of violence for Lucifer’s slight. Only when he falls asleep for his fifth nap of the day do you get to be alone. Resuming kissing and being close to one another as the day goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I really do think that Beel is more loyal to MC than the other brothers because of what they did for Belphie. Doesn't necessarily means that he loves them more. Just that he would probably be the first to take a bullet for them if the situation came about._
> 
> As always, comments, feedback, and general notes are still always appreciated :3
> 
> ~~Also if anyone is interested in Mature/Explicit content, that other thing I was work on is up for your reading pleasure.~~


	17. Mammon: Devildom's Next Top Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

There were 9 circles of Hell, if you remember _Dante_ correctly. However, if Dante had **actually** been to hell, he would know that there were 10 levels of hell. 10th being the Devildom bus transit system.

You look at your D.D.D again to check the time, in some futile attempt to do something about being an hour late to meet Mammon. Your kingdom to have Barbatos powers at the moment because you’re never going to hear the end of this.

Today was Mammon’s day. And serendipitously enough it was also the day he was supposed to have some big important photoshoot with Devilgami-san: famous underworld fashon designer and free form sculpture artists. It was a huge deal.

He’d tried to get out of it, or at least reschedule, when the calendar had come out but you told him no. Responsibilities were important. He had made a commitment to the designer that he would be there, so he had to follow through. Plus, if he didn’t do the shoot he wouldn’t get paid. You’re pretty sure that convinced him more than anything. But you promised you’d be there so you wouldn’t miss your day.

Finally arriving at the photoshoot location, and see yourself into the large industrial warehouse they were shooting in. There was a flurry of people. All moving around, trying set up the lighting, getting the new outfits and additional models ready. Still, you spotted Mammon right away.

He stuck out like a bright star amongst the crowd. The camera lights flashing around him as he posed and strutted amongst the scaffolding. Clearly, they were going for some sort of ‘hard & soft’ look. The bleak, hardness of the abandoned warehouse juxtaposed against Mammon’s beautiful face and expensive looking wardrobe. It was like art.

“May I help you?”

You turn away from the photoshoot to be met with probably one of the most beautiful women you’ve ever seen. She was tall, statuesque really, with a wispy frame but still holding feminine curves. Her long blonde hair framed her face like a picture, accented only by her hot pink eyes and cute little matching horns sticking out of her bangs. She obviously had to be a model. Or someone very important in the fashion industry.

“Hi, um, yes. I’m [Y/N]. I’m here to see Mammon.”

“I’m sorry. This is a closed set. Mr. Devilgami-san doesn’t like unnecessary distractions in his studio.”

“Oh….” You were taken aback by her cold tone. Apparently, she was very ‘statuesque’ in a few other ways than just her figure. “Well, Mammon asked me to meet him here. He said it would be alright.”

“I’m sure.” The strained smile on her beautiful face, and continued cold attitude, made it clear that she didn’t believe you. Or perhaps she didn’t care. Aside from disbelief, she was making it clear that you didn’t belong. “Mr. Mammon is going to be very busy with Mr. Devilgami-san for quite some time. There is still a lot to shoot, and we’re already very behind. I just don’t see how it will be possible for you to talk to him.” Those beautiful, willowy shoulder do a soft shrug, and you frown at her act of caring. “But I’ll tell you what. I’ll call you a cab to take you to….wherever it is you want to go, and I’m sure Mr. Mammon will call you the moment he’s finished. I don’t want you to have to wait around here all day. Surely there are things you need to do.”

You can feel yourself getting smaller and smaller the more she spoke. This had never happened before. No one had ever treated you like you were so much less than. It was clear in her every action, this woman thought of you as something not fit to wipe her probably very expensive designer shoes on. Maybe you had been led into a false sense of security with the demon brothers and House of Lamentation. Maybe people weren’t as accepting of a human amongst them as you’d originally thought? Maybe you weren’t as special as they made you feel……

“[Y/N]!!” You look up from your internal pity-party to see Mammon bounding over to you. He didn’t seem to care that he was in the middle of a photoshoot, or wearing something incredibly chic, or that he’d need to have his hair redone now. He just ran over to you and scooped you up in a hug with a big smile. “Where have ya been?! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!”

“I-I’m sorry. The bus was late….”

“No excuse!” He barked at you, pointing with an accusatory finger. “Ya know better than to keep the Great Mammon waiting. Just for that I’m not getting ya fire icies when we leave here. Nope, nope.” He crossed his arms over his chest in a decisive manner, but with a blush on his cheeks that said he was putting up a front. After a long beat he seemed to realize that you weren’t alone, finally noticing the beautiful blonde beside you. “Hn? Who the hell are you?”

“M-Me??” The woman balked, seeming surprised and wanting to be offended by his indifferent harsh tone. “I-I’m Mr. Devilgami-san’s assistant. We’ve met quite a few-“Yeah whatever.” Mammon interjected. Cutting her off with a typical flippant wave of his hand. “[Y/N] do you wanna come see my dressing room?! It’s really nice this time. They gave me chocolate covered strawberries and everything!”

“I uh…aren’t you busy? I don’t want to be in the way…”

“Who said ya would be in the way?!” The tone in his voice was one of dual surprise and anger that someone would say that to you. You think you might have heard the blonde demon next to you physically gulp. “Come on. No one is going to bother ya in there. Besides, it’s not like they can do the shoot without me. **I’m** the star.” The grin on his face was so handsome, but he also looked at you in a way that said _‘please be proud of me’._

You smiled sheepishly back at him and took Mammon’s hand as he led you to his dressing room, showing you all the things around the set that they had set up ‘just for him’. He parked you in his dressing room, amongst all the other nice things they’d brought to keep the Greed Demon happy and working, with promises to be back soon. 

The lady from earlier may have been a liar about a lot of things, but she was right that this was going to be a while. Mammon insisted that the only thing keeping him going through the shoot was being able to see you between wardrobe changes. Laying on the couch with his head in your lap for a moment, or stealing kisses whenever he had the chance before they made him get ready. It must have done something because everyone seemed really impressed with his work ethic today, from what you’d overheard. Mr. Devilgami-san himself even said hello to you and thanked you for keeping their star on track (to which Mammon blush at and insisted that he always worked hard). His assistant was never seen from again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _One of my favorite headcanons is Mammon being on photoshoots, surrounded by beautiful models and glamourous things, and still moping because all he can think 'I wonder what MC is doing right now'. Also ya boys praise kink is the cutest thing ever_ (^ω^)
> 
> As always, comments, feedback, and general notes are still always appreciated!


	18. Asmodeus: Paint Me Like One of your French Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

“This piece is called _Le Déjeuner sur l'herbe_ , or The Luncheon on the Grass. Fun fact! It was originally titled _Le Bain_ , The Bath. When Manet painted it in 1863 it was rejected by the Paris Salon jury for its lewd aspects. Instead of getting down on himself, Manet seized the opportunity to exhibit this and two other paintings in the 1863 Salon des Refusés. The Salon of Rejects; aka the place where they put works not good enough to be in the ‘real’ Salon. The painting sparked public notoriety and controversy, and ironically it now hangs here. Naked ladies and all!”

“I had no idea you knew so much about art Asmo.” You reply in response to Asmo’s detailed description of the painting in front of you.

The museum this time of day was not that crowded, but also didn’t have tour guides. That didn’t really bother you, as you were here to be with Asmo and not a crowd, but you had no idea that the demon would be so interested in giving you a tour himself. Or how knowledgeable he would be. Fashion, makeup, KPop popstars, that’s what you thought his genius would be.

“Of course! I love all things beautiful.” Ah, you suppose that made sense. “Besides, art is a transposition of the world. Artist take snapshots of life and improve upon them paint & canvas. I support anything trying to find beauty in the world.”

“That’s actually a lovely sentiment Asmo.”

The demon grinned and leaned in to kiss your temple. “You’re so cute [Y/N]! You should really let me paint you sometime!”

You quirk your head to the side as you continue through the museum, “you can paint?”

“Of course!” Asmo cheered. “Well…perhaps not so good. Certainly not a Manet. I’m good with landscapes and flowers and things. They’re not as intricate as people’s faces. How could I possibly capture all your beauty??” He bemoaned. “But hey! I do know a lot of artists,” you feel like the implication here is that he **dated** a lot of artists, “but that’s all in the past. They would still do me a favor though. We should schedule a sitting for you!”

“And then what? You just…have a painting of me?”

“Yes! Forever and ever and ever! I can put it up in my room so you’ll still be with me when you leave after our day, so I can marvel in your radiance even when you're away. Oooo! We could get his and her portraits!”

“Why don’t we start with something a little smaller?” You suggested with an awkward smile. Not sure how you feel about giant oil paintings of you and Asmodeus laying around. You've seen Solomon's. “Like the photo booth in the gift shop?”

Asmo seemed fine with that for now. Particularly since the space inside was very small. You practically had to sit on his lap to make the pictures work. Not that he was complaining at all. They may not be regal oil paintings, but the pictures still hung in a place of honor in his bedroom: taped to the mirror glass of his vanity. He still insisted you should get portraits painted, but you think you can hold him off for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cue "ARRRRRT!" gif meme X3. Based on the concept of Asmo not being as much of a vapid airhead as people like to portray him as, and the fact that he gave Solomon a giant oil painting of himself to him as a gift after they made their pact. He's also probably in some of the museum pieces. I see him being a 'muse' for a lot of artists._
> 
> Comments, feedback, and notes are always welcome :3


	19. Satan: Dates are Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

“Is everything ok?” You ask Satan as you both walk down the hall of the House of Lamentation towards the Planetarium. Lucifer had messaged all of you and said that there was to be an emergency meeting right now. Everyone was to attend. No excuses. It must have been important since it wasn’t like him to call sudden meetings, or disrupt another brother’s day with you with something like this.

“What? Oh, yes. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Because you seem super distracted.” Case in point, his response just now. All day Satan seemed to be off in his own little world. Thinking about something or on his phone the whole time you were together. It was very unlike him. “You know, if something is bothering you, you can tell me about it.”

“Nothing is bothering me!” Satan insisted, but you think the lad protests to much. He was being sort of suspicious now, and it must show on your face because he was quick to correct it. “I mean, nothing is bothering me. Everything is fine. Come on, we don’t want to be late to the meeting. Lucifer will be upset if we’re late, and we don’t want that!”

Make that incredibly suspicious.

You both finally make it to the door and Satan ushered you forward to go in. You were even **more** suspicious now, as the blonde very rarely let you touch a doorknob when he was around; quick to open them for you like the gentleman he was. More suspicious.

Still, you move ahead and open the door. The room was dark, which added to the growing suspicion inside you, but you still took one step inside before the lights kicked on and there was a loud, “SURPRISE!” You nearly jump out of your skin at the shout, and loud crackers going off around you.

“What the heck is going on?!”

“It’s your birthday.” Satan said beside you with a smile.

“Your surprise party!” Levi said, also with a smile. “We got you cake and presents. And I even had a Ruri-chan ice sculpture made just for the occasion!”

“I did the decorations and even had these flowers flown in!” Asmodeus said.

“We picked the venue.” Beel and Belphie said in true twin like unison.

“…..It’s not my birthday.”

The demon brothers all look surprised. Shocked, even. Before Mammon announces, “yes it is! We saw it on your student card!”

“I think I would know when my birthday is, and today isn’t it.”

“Wait a minute. Is it day and then month or….” Satan seemed to have deduced what was going on and sighed loudly. “You _idiot_. You got the date inverted!”

“What?!” Mammon said in surprise. To which everyone sighed and shook their heads.

“Oh Mammon….” Asmo bemoaned.

“Bakamon…” Levi muttered.

“Hey! It was an honest mistake! How was I supposed to know human’s right their dates the wrong way?!”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve told you when my birthday is.” You remind him. To which Mammon balked in shame.

“Well, that was anticlimactic.” Lucifer commented. Seeming to make a personal vow to himself to not be involved with anymore of his brother’s schemes.

“Does that mean we don’t get cake?” Beel asked, looking just heartbroken about it.

“Well, the cake’s already made and the food’s all here.” You tell them. “Might as well not let it go to waste. It might not be my birthday but we can still have a party. A Very Merry Un-Birthday party!”

“A what now?” Satan asked quizzically.

“From _Alice in Wonderland_.”

The blonde shook his head in disbelief. “Not true. I’ve read that book serval times, in its original text and several rewrites. There is no mention of an ‘Un-Birthday’ in any of them.”

“It’s from the 1951 original Disney classic Satan. Gosh! Watch a movie once in a while!” Levi protested. Horribly offended that his brother didn’t get the super easy Disney reference.

“No fighting!” You shout above them as you can see a fight brewing. “This is my non-birthday party and there will be no fighting. Understood.” The brothers calm down and make amends to their respective nerd corners. “Good. Now who wants cake besides Beel!”

The non-birthday party begins in full swing, and you were about to join when Satan gently grabbed your arm and pulled you to the side. “I know it’s not your birthday, but I still want you to have this.” He pulled a petite, but long box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to you. A distinct blush on his cheeks. You open it and gasp and the beautiful pendent necklace inside.

“Satan! It’s beautiful!”

“It’s meant to be your birthstone,” He informed you. Seeming a little dejected in his decision now. “I suppose that’s not the case anymore. I never should have listened to Mammon. This is what I get for not doing my own proper research.”

You giggle a little and lean in to give him a peck on the lips. “It’s still beautiful. And it’s the thought that counts. Besides, I’ve never really liked my birthstone anyway.”

You ask him to help you put it on, and enjoy to feel of the pendent hanging against your breast bone. The boys notice the present when you rejoin the crowd, and demand that you open their gifts as well to see which one you liked best. All in all, a very Merry Un-Birthday indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Based on the semi-true story of my friend and how British people write their dates weird._
> 
> Comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated :3. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live.


	20. Solomon, Simeon, Luke: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

The ballroom was beautifully decorated, like it usually was for events. Lord Diavolo (aka: Barbatos) had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure everything was perfect for today. It was important to him that the reunion for the exchange program go just as well as the program had. You were sure the day would prove to be fun, and you were actually looking forward to seeing everyone again.

“[Y/N]!” You turn around just in time to practically double over and the force of a tiny angel body slams into you. “I missed you!”

“Hehe, hello Luke.” You said with a chuckle. Petting his soft blonde locks as he snuggled into your middle for a hug. “You’re looking well. Have you gotten taller?”

The blue-eyed boy releases you to look up with sparkling bright eyes at the question. “Yes! Yes I have! A full 2 centimeters!”

“At that rate you should be full grown in about….oh, 200 years.” Solomon quipped, joining the conversation with Simeon. A cheeky grin on his face.

“Hey! Michael says I’m a perfectly acceptable height!”

“Now, now. Let’s not fight.” Simeon says. Calm, with his ever-present smile, just like you remember. “Hello [Y/N]. It is nice to see you.”

“Hello Simeon. You’re looking well.” Of course, he looked well. As an angel, he didn’t age. He was always ethereal and perfect. Still, you hadn’t realized how much you missed his transcendent calm until you saw him again. You had genuinely missed your other exchange student friends.

“Thank you. I see that you are looking well as well.”

“Asmo and the others must be taking good care of you.” Solomon added, another quip with another cheeky grin, and you blush. You know what he meant by that. He would know more than the others what goes on down here. Still having a pact with Asmo, he has the ability to summon the demon whenever he wants. To which Asmo would sometime literally drag you along to on your days. He called them Pact Playdates.

“Yes, well. They do try.” You reply, and look over to the brother in question. Loitering more than anything at the reunion party. Mammon and Levi are arguing about something. Lucifer seemed ready to separate them, literally. Beel was stuffing food from the buffet into his mouth left and right, while Satan nit-picked at the pieces he’d missed. All the while Asmo was taking insta-picies of everything going on. You’re pretty sure Belphie was asleep under the table.

“I still can’t believe you chose to stay down here [Y/N].” Luke said. Pulling away from your hug and looking back up at you. “Why would anyone choose to stay here in this dark place with filthy demons?”

“Luke.” Simeon cautioned. His usually beautiful, placid face scrunched in a frown for once. To which Luke shuttered.

“I know it’s hard to understand Luke but….I do like it here.” Sure it was challenging. Not every day was a bed of roses. Not everything was easy with the brothers. Somedays were incredibly hard. “And I love them.” You wouldn’t change it though.

The small angel seemed despondent. You have to wonder if perhaps his intent in coming to the reunion was to ‘save you’. Or maybe he was just disappointed still that you choose to live in the Devildom, rather than in the Celestial Realm with him and the angels. He missed his friend. Perhaps him being angry about that and blaming others truly spoke to how young Luke still was.

“Hey, I think Barbatos made some special cakes for us. In honor of the occasion. Why don’t we go get some?”

“That sounds like an excellent idea!” Simeon agreed cheerfully. Clearly understanding that you were trying to shift the moment and conversation back to something more joyful.

Luke didn’t perk back up to full pep immediately, but he did a little at the idea of getting Barbatos’s cake; the second thing in Devildom he would admit that he missed. He went with the other angel to go get some.

You were about to follow them when Solomon caught your arm in a soft tug, silently asking you to hang back. “Are you really ok?” He asked. For once showing genuine concern. “I know I joke about this a lot, but I out of anyone know how daunting a pact with a demon can be. The mental strain, not to mention the physical, can be tremendous.” You both look over to the demon brothers again. Mammon now had Levi on the ground, straddling his younger brother to hold him down while the other seemed to be taking the defensive position of an armadillo. “Not to mention they’re idiots.”

You giggle a little at that. “Yeah, they are. But they’re my idiots. I’m not going to say it’s been easy. But, it’s working for now.” You offer Solomon a smile. “Your concern is appreciated.”

“Don’t misunderstand. My concern is entirely selfish.” He said. “If something happens to you, Asmo will come to me and I’ll never hear the end of it. He’s bad enough on regular days when you’re separated. Gods know what he’ll do if something were to _actually_ happen to your fragile psyche.” His voice sounded cold. But the little smirk at the end let you know he was joking (mostly) and you both chuckle a little before rejoining the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In honor of the new event starting this week, here is a short chapter with our favorite exchange student buddies! They will **not** be added to the regular rotation. But maybe guest again now & then. :3 _
> 
> Comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated :3. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live.


	21. Lucifer: In the library with the....well.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

The library was quiet. But, then again, it was always quiet. It was a library after all. But particularly on a Friday after classes, this place was a ghost town. No student at RAD, not even the diligent Simon or Satan, stayed a moment longer in the school building than they had to so close to the weekend. Which was why, you assumed, he’d decided it would be the perfect place for a date.

“Mmm…Lucifer…someone will see us.” You whisper. Your voice sounding more heated and lustful by whispering than if you’d just said it out loud.

“No one comes back here.” He replied confidently. Satan isn’t the only one who has combed every inch of this library over the years. Lucifer also knew every nook and cranny, where every book was, and where every secret hiding place was. It was his duty to make sure all was present & accounted for for Lord Diavolo and the school. This dark secret corner was just one of the places the demon had found on his reconnaissance of the ancient literary palace.

“But…isn’t this…wrong?” Your protest was weak at best, especially with Lucifer running his hands over you. His hard body pressed against you. Body rocking every now and then in a sultry way. The tops of your breasts peeking out from the half-undone buttons of your uniform top to brush against the cold metal of his jacket, while your skirt seemed to be getting pushed higher and higher up your legs. You weren't exactly making the best argument for yourself, but there was something scandalous about what you were doing.

If someone were to find out you'd both be in trouble. Especially Lucifer. The head of the student council, and his majesty's right hand, caught snogging with a transfer student like a couple of teenagers. You were worried about his reputation. Although you were ashamed to admit you were also excited about it.

“Does this feel wrong?” He asked, stopping. Pulling back just a little to look at you seriously in the dark.

He was waiting for an answer. If you said this felt wrong, if you didn’t want to do it anymore, then you both would stop. That would be the end of it. His dark red eyes are bright in the dark, burning with desire like small flames, but he was still willing to stop if you didn’t want to.

“No,” you finally reply softly as you pull him back to you, “this doesn’t feel wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Short, but saucy chapter today. Been super busy making this years Christmas cookies. All 264 of them >.<. Pray for me and my baker's hands. _
> 
> Comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated :3. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live.


	22. Belphegor: It's a full time job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

“I think I should get a job.” You announce one day, seemingly out of the blue.

“Why would you want to do that?” Belphegor asked back, looking up from his pillow. The expression on his face similar to if you had just said you wanted to go sky diving, or some other such hazardous nonsense.

“To make money….” You reply back. The expression on you face similar to if he had just asked what color the sky was. He was much to smart for such an obvious question.

The demon brother frowned. “I know what a job is _for_. I just don’t know why you would want one. It’s not like you need to work.”

Belphegor did have a point. Their family was extremely wealthy, provided their status as The Seven and practically second royalty to the King & Lord Divaolo. Even with Mammon’s spending they had more than enough money to support ten households for ten lifetimes. Everything you could ever want was provided for you, need only you ask. But that wasn’t the point.

“I’d like to have my own money, once in a while. To buy things with something I earned.” You were feeling too much like a kept woman recently. “You’re all very generous, and I appreciate everything you all do, but it would be nice to feel accomplished now and then.”

The demon moved to sit up and wrapped his arms around you. “Don’t be silly. This is your job.”

“My _job_?” You ask back of Belphegor. Dislodging yourself from him to look at his face, which based on it’s expression he had no idea what he was implying. “This isn’t my _job_ , Belphie. You do realize your implying I’m some sort of escort or prostitute, yes? And it’s not silly to want to work for things.”

“That’s not what I’m saying. It’s just, when would you have time? Having a job is stupid. It takes up all your time to make you **do things**. You’re supposed to be spending time with us.”

You suppose he did have a point on that score; no matter how poorly Belphegor was explaining it. You don’t see any of them giving up their days or time you to go to work every day. Lucifer and Satan would be your best bet, as they valued accomplishment, but eventually they would feel excluded and it would become a big hullabaloo. You’ve suddenly realized that this arrangement has left you very little time for other things, aside from school and sleeping. 

Seeming to sense your distress, Belphegor re-wrapped his arms around you and gave you a hug. “Don’t worry. We all promised we’d take care of you. You don’t have to worry about stuff like this. But, if you really want your own cash, I’ll get you some. Moron Mammon owes me some money from when I bailed him out the last time. If I tell him it’s for you, he might actually pay me back. Problem solved!”

“Yeah. Problem solved….” Perhaps you shouldn’t have pitched your plan to the Avatar of Sloth after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Off to do my silly, ridiculous thing of having a job, but wanted to get the new chapter up before I do. I live for drama. :3_
> 
> Comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated :3


	23. The Seven Demon Brothers: Time out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

“It’s my turn next week!”

“No! It’s my turn!”

“You’ve had every Friday for the past 2 months! It’s not fair!”

“Like hell! We all picked our days with [Y/N] out of a hat and **you** picked Thursday. It’s not my fault ya picked a dumb day!”

“A day can’t be dumb. Besides, we all agreed to the schedule at the beginning of the month, so we can’t change it.”

“Agreed.”

“But it’s not fair!”

“Life isn’t fair Levi!”

“Shut up baka-Mamon!”

“What did you call me?!”

“STOP!!” You finally shout over the crowd of bickering brothers, literally stuck between them as they’ve surrounded the chair you were sitting peacefully in to hash out this argument with the schedule around you.

The brothers all stop, in a fog of confusion, and turn to look at you in equal versions of skepticism. “[Y/N]…..”

“I…I can’t take this anymore.” You manage to squawk out before burying your face in your face. “I can’t **do this** anymore. Being pulled one way or another all the time. Treating me like I’m your favorite toy you have to share, or the last piece of cake to fight over, without a moment to myself. I can’t take it! I can’t keep doing this anymore!”

The demon brother all look unanimously stricken and hurt. Beel is so disappointed in himself that he doesn’t even comment on the mention of cake or seem eager to go look for some. For once, they all agree that they are all at fault here.

“[Y/N], we’re sorry.”

“Yes, we never meant to upset you. We all just love you so much!” Asmo replies, on the brink of beautiful tears.

“Perhaps we got carried away with the schedule. It’s only because we wanted to spend time with you. Since you seemed fine with it, I guess it never crossed our minds to ask how you felt. Please forgive our inconsiderate behavior.” You looked up from your hands at Satan when he spoke. Clearly trying to be practical about the situation, but also clearly disappointed in himself that he’d upset you.

“I do like spending time with all of you but…..it’s too much.” You wish there was a better way to put it but that was all that came to mind.

Though you love all seven of the brothers, it was **a lot** to be with one or all of them all the time. There was just one of you after all. And though the brother a day plan seemed to be work fine before, it was just exhausting to you now to keep up. Different rooms every night, different activities, different personalities, different…..other activities. There was only so much your poor little human psyche & body could take. You had to let them know.

Surprisingly enough, Lucifer moved forward from the back of the crowd, not interested in the squabble until now, and knelt down in front of you. “You don’t have to go with things just because we said so, [Y/N].” He said, placing his hand over yours now in your lap. “More than wanting to spend time with you, we want you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” outburst and tears aside, “I just…need a break now and then. To be alone and recharge.”

“And so you shall.” The eldest brother decided, standing and looking at his brothers for a moment. “Everyone out. We’ll discuss this matter again when [Y/N] is ready and not a moment before.” The brothers all nod and follow their ‘leader’ out. Some of them taking a moment to whisper goodbyes or more sorrys before they leave and close the door behind them.

The door sounded surprisingly loud in the room now. Or maybe it was because for the first time, in a long time, you’d realized how quite it was in here. Taking a deep sigh, you sink further into your chair and return to your book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Two works in one day?! It's a pre-Christmas miracle!! And, before anyone starts, you were all warned about my love for drama. I gave you all fair warning. Besides, sweet things always taste best after you've had something savory :3 ~~(like salty salty fandom tears >:3)~~_
> 
> Comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated :3. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live.


	24. The Seven Demon Brothers: We now Return to our Regularly Scheduled Programming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

True to the brother’s words, all of them left you alone since that time in the library when you started to cry.

You see them, of course. The school was not that big, and you still had classes together. However, other than the cordial hellos and waves in passing, they’ve all kept their distance from you. 

At first it was nice. Having some time to recharge, as you said, and get back to the things you like to do alone in your free time. But….after a while…it was starting to get lonely. You realize now that you haven’t been alone in sometime. One of them was always there. One of them was always by your side. Going back to be ‘just friends’ at the moment with out that was starting to draw an ache in your heart that you just couldn’t shake.

You couldn’t do this anymore either.

Getting up from your bed, you walk down the hall to the dining room where you knew all of the brothers would be before dinner. It was the one place you could always find all of them. Opening the door and stepping in, all seven brothers stop to look at you with a mixture of expressions. Surprise. Alarm. That tell-tale look of being ‘caught doing something and should we run’. Hope. 

Scuffing your feet by the door, and fidgeting with your fingers, you look at the elaborate marble as you tell them, “I….don’t really want to be alone anymore.” You confess quietly. “Can we try again? Maybe with some new ground rules?”

There was a pause. Then something like a unanimous sigh of relief in the room before the tension dissipates and function resumes.

“Does that mean you’ll be eating with us tonight [Y/N]? Levi made your favorite!” Asmo exclaimed.

“How did he know I was going to come down?” You question as you willingly let yourself be led by the demon of lust to the table. Sitting down as he pulled out your seat.

“He didn’t. He’s been making it every night since you parted in hopes you would come down.”

“I-I did not!!” The violet haired demon protested at Satan’s remark. His pink face not lending credibility to his words at all.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Levi. [Y/N]’s favorite is tasty!” Beel remarked cheerfully. The red head sitting down across from you with his big, bright smile.

“You think everything is tasty Beel.” Belphegor replied. The haggard appearance he’d once had when you’d walked in miraculously lifted from his shoulders as he took his seat.

“That’s not true. Mammon’s cooking isn’t tasty.”

“Hey! At least I’m trying here!” Mammon retorted harshly, but not nearly with the same ire or irritation you had heard him yelling at his brother with when you first came in. This was almost playful.

“That’s enough everyone.” Lucifer said at the head of the table. Dignified, as always, yet seeming more at ease than usual as they all set down. “Whether or not Levi had a plan or not is irrelevant. He worked hard and did his job, it would be a shame to let all that go to waste.”

Levi continued to protest as the brother’s all dole out the food. You all eat and laugh and enjoy each other’s company again, just like old times. They may be difficult sometimes, but you couldn’t imagine any other world without them. Your lovely seven sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I hope everyone wasn't too scared I was going to end it there last time. We're still chugging right along. I promise: no more drama for a while. Next few chapters will be our standard, tooth rotting fluff_
> 
> Comments, feedback, and general notes are appreciated :3.


	25. Seven Days for Seven Brothers: Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

After a long talk with the brothers, you all settle into a new routine much more suited for everyone. 

You would still stick primarily to the plan of one brother a day, but with specific days in the month marked out for you to be alone; Asmo called them ‘black out days’ because of how dark & bleak his life would be without you (the drama queen). If you needed more time, or another day, outside of the predesignated dates allotted, you need only let them know over breakfast before the official switch in the morning and the next day would be cancelled. The schedule would pause, picking up on whomever’s day it was supposed to be when you were ready to return.

There was also a new ‘ruling’ put in place for more group days and activities. That way if anyone’s day was skipped they wouldn’t feel left out. It also took some of the pressure off you, having to be one of them all the time, and instead being together where your attention could be shared equally. Furthermore, their attention on you could be dampened a little by being in a group. You did love all the boys, but sometimes when you were alone with their adoration could get a little….intense.

Everyone agreed and you moved forward with the new plan.

The most obvious start date for this: Christmas.

You had all planned to spend the day together anyway, as a family. Granted a very weird family of demon brother-not brothers, who’ve decided their ages based on power levels, and one human distant decedent of their dead younger sister who they’re all dating and/or having sex with, but a little family none the less.

“Ahh~! The tree looks so pretty!” Asmo gushed as you all curled up around the 10 foot* fir in the common room. The House of Lamentation nearly dripping in good cheer ‘round it’s once dark dreary halls. “We did such a good job [Y/N]!”

“I just followed the schematic you laid out for me Asmo.” You remark cheekily, sipping your coco. The demon of love & beauty had a very specific vision on how he wanted the tree to look. Artic bliss in whites and golds, he called it. You wouldn’t have been surprised if he had pulled out a level and protractor while you were decorating it.

“It’s nice and all, but it has **no** personality. You should have let me put my Ruri-chan ornaments on!” Levi bemoaned from the floor. In his brand new Ruri-chan Christmas pjs he’d also gotten with the ornaments. “I had them next dayed from Akuzon JP to make it in time to put them on, and you wouldn’t let me. How is that fair?!”

“Your silly cartoon characters would have ruined the beautiful aesthetic of my tree Levi.”

“Our tree.” You correct Asmo.

“That’s what I said.”

“Let’s not argue.” Lucifer stated, sitting in his armchair by the fire, and somehow looking very dignified with tiny marshmallows floating around in his cup. “Asmo and [Y/N] worked hard. And it does look very beautiful.”

“Lucifer~!”

“Next year we get to vote on what kind of tree we get in here.”

“Hmmm, perhaps the easiest solution would be to do a few smaller trees next year.” Satan remarked, a thoughtful fist pressed to his chin, at Mammon’s suggestion. “I doubt we would ever agree on one single concept to do. So maybe next year everyone gets their own smaller tree.”

“I don’t think-“YES!” Mammon, Levi, and Asmo all cheer unanimously. Drowning out Lucifer’s doubts.

“Oooh~! Then I could do the tree I actually wanted! A vintage 1960 tinsel tree with pink blown glass ornaments!”

“I can do a whole Ruri-chan tree! No wait, maybe a TSL tree! No no wait! An omake tribute tree to the forgotten heroes of gaming! Uggggh! I can’t decide!!!”

“We can do that creepy Christmas tree we talked about [Y/N]! With the skulls and bats. None of this frilly kids stuff! I bet Akuzon has black Christmas tree on sale now, since Christmas is almost over!”

“Stop!” Asmo, Levi, and Mammon with his phone in hand all come to an immediate halt at Lucifer’s roar. “Why don’t we try to focus on this Christmas before we set about planning for the next one?” He reasoned. 

To which his younger brothers all muttered, “okay……”

“Why don’t we open presents?” You suggest, trying to get the light, cheery mood back. To which everyone agreed.

After a bit of squabbling, you convenience the brothers to let you give them their gifts first. They were all eager to give you your present, and open their own, but agreed on ‘ladies first’ for the occasion.

“Mammon, this one is for you.”

“Of course! Your first man always goes first.” The white-haired demon crowed, before taking the box offered and opening it. “MONEY!!”

“Don’t get too excited,” you caution Mammon with a giggle. “They’re not real gold coins, but chocolate coins. They’re more of a Hanukah tradition in the human word, but I thought they still fit the theme.” You unwrapped the one you’d taken out of the box during your explanation to unwrap it and show him the chocolate inside. “I couldn’t remember if you liked dark or milk chocolate, so I got you a mix from some fancy confectioner. I know it’s not real money, but I hope you like them.” You offer Mammon a bright smile, offering him the unwrapped chocolate, to which he blushed violently and muttered his thank-yous.

“Can I have one?” Beel’s voice rang out, breaking your moment, and Mammon clutched his present back out of arm’s reach from the hand trying to sneak into his present.

“Get your own Beel!”

“I suppose now is a good a time as any.” You remark with another giggle as you hand Beel his gift. Already having so much fun. “It’s a vintage candy box!” You explain after he ripped off the paper. “It’s filled with candy from decades long since past in the human world. Some of these they don’t make anymore. I couldn’t decide which one to get, so I just went with my birth decade for selection sake. Oooh! Look! I haven’t had these since I was a kid!” 

Beel looked at all the candy, eyes shining like the lights on the tree, and smiled at you. “Maybe we can share this one together later. I’m excited to see why it’s your favorite.”

“Me next! Me next!” Asmo cheered behind you. Practically jumping up and down in his seat for his present.

“Ok. Ok. But you’ll have to calm down to get it. It’s very fragile.” You hand him his gift and wait for him to open it.

“Oooo~! So pretty~!”

“I thought you’d like them. They’re handblown champagne flutes.” You told him. “Some people call them ‘carnival glass’. Given that they’re hand blown they get this really neat color and shape to them, that normal, ‘proper’ glasses don’t get. So it makes them really unique.” You explained with a smile. “It took me a while and a few thrift stores to find them, but I knew Marie Antionette** was your idol so I had to get them.”

“Thank you! You went to all this trouble for little old me?? That makes me happy more than anything! I’ll treasure them forever. And we can drink out of them on New Year’s for cute couples’ pics!”

“What are the rest of us going to drink out of?” Belphie asked from the floor.

“Old boots for all I care. Stop stepping on our moment!”

“Belphie,” you remark, breaking up the tension yet again by hanging him his gift, “this one is for you.”

“It smells.” He commented. Holding the gift in his hand and stiffing it with more intent now that he’s decided it’s a scratch-and-sniff present.

“Just open it Belphegor.”

True to his sin, Belphie opened the package slowly and found several small bundles inside. “Are these drugs?”

“NO! Gosh Belphegor! They’re herb satchels to help you sleep!”

“I don’t need any help sleeping. I sleep all the time.”

You growl a little under your breath, but try to remain calm because it’s Christmas as you explain. “They’re supposed to help you sleep _better_. I read in one of the herbology books they gave us at school that lavender, rosemary, rose, and chamomile help people to sleep and have good dreams.” Which was the point you were getting at. “You stick it in your pillow and it should help you get a better night sleep. Also they smell really nice.”

The youngest demon seemed to understand the point you were trying to make. That you had given him a gift not just for his sleep, but mental health; having confided in you that his dreams were not always peaceful. He clutched one of the small purses to his chest and pulled his knees up to his chest as well with a small smile. “Thank you [Y/N]…..”

You offer him a soft smile, still a little annoyed at his irksome behavior before, but knowing it’s not all his fault. You move on to the next gift.

“Satan, this is for you.”

“For me?” The blonde replied, seeming genuinely surprised. He set down his drink and took the gift in hand. “You didn’t have to get me anything.” Unwrapping it, he found a beautiful leather-bound book behind the colorful paper. 

“It’s a journal.” You tell Satan as he flipped through the blank acid free pages with a confused look. “You have so many books written by other people, I thought it would be nice for you to write something of your own. Or just a place to keep your thoughts. Maybe you’ll have a best seller one day like Simeon!” He seemed fascinated by the idea. Curious, even, on what he could put on the blank pages to make them his own.

“Levi, this is yours.”

“M-M-Me?! I-I can’t believe you got me something for your normie holiday.” The blunette stammered. He pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and pulled the small, handheld gift out. “What is it?”

“It’s Ruri-chan.” You reply. A little miffed that he couldn’t tell what it was. You didn’t think your final product was **that** bad. “I couldn’t find anything you didn’t already have; within reason of the price limit we set. So…I found a tutorial online for how to make crochet anime figures and they had one for Ruri-chan.” It took you forever to find one, but God bless the internet.

Levi looked up from the small doll in his hand. His eye sparkling like a character in one of his animes. “You _made this for me_?!?!” You give him a nod and the demon turned about as hot pink as Ruri’s cap, clutching the doll to his chest. “I’ll treasure her forever! My forever 2-D girl made just for me by my forever 3-D girl! It’s a dream come true!”

“It’s not that serious Levi….” You tell him with a chuckle. However, he’s already gone. Babbling to himself about where he’s going to put crochet-Ruri-chan in his room. You just give a soft sigh. “Lucifer, this one is yours.”

“Saving the best for last I see.” The eldest brother remarked with a cheeky grin before taking his gift. He opened it calmly and delicately. Barely ripping the paper at all compared to his brother’s. It finally came free though, and Lucifer held the picture frame up in his hand with a surprised sort of look. “This is….”

“It’s the picture we all took in front of RAD last year.” You know he knew what it was, but still beam up at him from the floor as he held the picture.

It was taken on the last day of the exchange program. Lord Diavolo had insisted that you all take one before you all left, to commemorate the occasion and completion of the program. A happy, but sad occasion for most of the people in the picture. It was also the day that you told the brothers that you weren’t leaving. That you had decided to stay, and wanted to be with them. That you couldn’t go because your life and your heart was here now. That got a much better picture the second time around.

It might be the only photo in existence where all of the brothers were happy and smiling. Where they all seemed content, and excited for life for a change. It’s also the only photo, that you can think of, where all of you are together. “I thought you could put it on your desk in your office. The frame isn’t very fancy, but I thought it looked nice.”

Lucifer just continued to stare at the picture. Then he calmly, carefully, sat the frame down on the side table to his left, stood up, and took the two steps between you. You only had time to blink once before Lucifer had you up on your feet and wrapped in a tight hug.

“Ah~! No fair! I wanna hug [Y/N] too for my gift!” Asmo bemoaned. Already bounding over to wrap his arms around you from behind.

“Oy! Don’t crowd around [Y/N]! I should get my hug first because I got my gift first and I’m still her first guy!” Mammon protested. Coming over as well to shove Asmo and Lucifer’s arms out of the way to wrap around you from the side.

“Group hug!” Levi cheered, joining in.

It was all very nice. Then there was another strong squeeze, seemingly around all of you, and the group made a collective weird noise as they came off their feet. “B-Beel! Oy, Oy! Put us down!” But it was too late. And even though Beel’s strength was enormous, his balance was not. You all quickly end up on the floor in a heap; moaning quietly over the fall on hardwood.

“This is why I don’t participate in group activities.” Belphie muttered.

“Sorry everyone. I guess I don’t know my own strength…..” Beel apologized. Rubbing his head both in embarrassment and to sooth the small bump forming on the back of it.

“That’s ok Beel.” Belphie assured. Being remarkably understanding for someone who wasn’t just dropped. “You meant well. You just get over excited with those big muscles sometimes.”

“Try to drop us somewhere softer next time.” Mammon grumbled. His back cracking as he tried to straighten up from where you and Asmo landed on him. You’d feel really bad for him if your own butt wasn’t throbbing at the moment.

“Why don’t we all take this opportunity to watch a Christmas movie?” Satan announced, in an attempt to bring back the holiday cheer to the party.

“Ooo~! Let’s watch _White Christmas_!”

“Boring!” Mammon bemoaned. “We should watch _Die Hard_.”

“Mammon! _Die Hard_ isn’t a Christmas movie!” Asmo argued with a frown.

“It takes place during Christmas. Therefore, it’s a Christmas movie.” The silver haired, silver tongue demon reasoned with a smug look.

“Compromise: we should watch _Home Alone_.” Satan reasoned. Again, trying to be the voice of reason.

“No! We should watch something animated. Like _Tokyo Godfathers_!” 

“I like _Rudolph_.” Beel commented quietly. Building off Levi’s animation suggestion, but in a different direction.

“We’re never going to make a decision like this…..”

“Agreed,” Lucifer stated to Belphie’s complaint. “[Y/N], you decide. What do you want to watch?”

You think about it for a moment, and then make a decision out of the choices provided for what to watch. The ‘losers’ all groan at their defeat; the one winner crowing happily. You all pop the movie in a settle in as the opening credits start; snuggled up together with blankets and brothers. The warm lights from the tree tinkle behind you, and you know it’s a cliché, but this is the best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Super Solstice! And happy Kwanza to all!_
> 
> Comments and feedback are, as always, appreciated :3
> 
> *10 ft = 3.048 m for my non-American readers  
> **Based on the legend that champagne flutes were modeled after Marie Antoinette, and the headcanon comment I made in my other work that MA is Asmo's idol ^_^


	26. Mammon: Room with a View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

he lights of the city below sparkle and tinkle below like modern day fireflies. This high up you think you can see all the way to Abysmal Beach. With it being so dark in the night, however, you can’t be sure whether it’s the dark sea or just plan darkness stretching out past the skyline.

You look up when you hear the door to the bathroom click open, and Mammon came out. Steam wafting past behind him with a towel hanging low on his hips, while another plush towel mussed his hair.

“Only you could look so annoyed in a 400-thread count robe, [Y/N].” He said with a grin.

“You took my clothes.” You told them.

“No I didn’t! I sent them downstairs to have them _dry cleaned_. One of the perks of being in this swanky hotel.”

“I still don’t understand why we came here.” You remind him. You’d asked a few times where you were going when he picked you up this morning and why you were here before now, but he didn’t answer you. He would just make some comment about ‘how nice it was to get away’ or attempt to distract you with something in the hotel, or the mixed nuts in the mini-bar. He was clearly dodging the question, and you had the suspicion that he had no better reason of being here than because he wanted to be and spending a ton of money.

“Come on [Y/N]. Lighten up, will ya!” The demon bemoaned as he flopped down on his chest beside you on the bed, after changing into his own fluffy cloud of a robe. “We’re in this super nice hotel. We got this nice room, with a big bed. One of those tubs with the jets. Champagne, and fancy fruit, and cheeses, and chocolate. How can you be upset about all this?!”

“I’m not ‘upset’.” You correct him. “I just don’t understand why we’re here. I get you’re the Avatar of Greed and everything, but you usually have a **reason** for spending money like this.” No matter how slim or unfounded those reasons might be. “I’m not ungrateful, and this is all very nice, but I wish you’d tell me what’s up.”

Mammon’s lips scrunched into a pout the more you spoke, and a blush formed on his cheeks. He wasn’t looking at you. Which was never a good sign. Then he pressed his face into the plush comforter and muttered into it, “s’urinnvsary.”

“Hn?” You ask curiously. Not understanding him at all.

“Isrsouvary!” He muttered louder. As if volume had been the problem.

“Mammon, I can’t understand you when you’re talking into the bedding.”

“It’s our anniversary ok!” He finally shouted. Lifting his head from the bed with an angry, but more than that, embarrassed expression.

You blink dully at him. It….was? You didn’t even know that you guys had an anniversary. Let alone that it was today.

The silver head demon huff and folded his arms under his chin to sulk. “Today is the day we made our pact.”

“It is?”

“Gah! Seriously [Y/N] ?! I didn’t expect ya to be all excited, but at least remember!”

“I’m honestly surprised **you** remember.”

“Of course I remember! It’s the day you changed my life!” You were both shocked by what Mammon had said and you were both blushing now. He tucked his head back into his arms to hide his face, waiting there for a moment before he continued. “I know it still may not seem like a big deal to ya, but for us it is. For a demon to make a pact with a human, let alone I, The Great Mammon, is a super rare  
thing. And…t-the way I feel about ya, and how I felt when we made it…” He was fidgeting now. “I wanna remember that. I wanted to do something….special.” He was fidgeting even more now. “We don’t really have anything of our own any more. ‘S not like I’m mad you’re spending time with the others too, but I get real bummed about it sometimes too. So…that’s why I wanted to come here. To be alone with you. Do something special for today. A day just for us.”

You were honestly surprised with how much thought Mammon had put into this. He was usually a ‘call to action’ type of demon. The fact that he had made such an elaborate plan, just for you, and was being so honest was more of a gift than the hotel room was.

You shift around to lay down beside him, parallel so you were face to face, with your feet at the headboard, and smile at him. “If it’s any consolation, you’ll always be my first.” You grin at the startled expression on his face, followed by his increasing blush. You lean in and give Mammon a kiss. One that he eagerly returns. “I’m sorry that I didn’t know it was our anniversary. I’m just a dumb, silly human.”

“You’re not dumb.” Mammon insisted, seeming a bit miffed you were talking about yourself that way, and shifted around to he could wrap you in his arms. “But you are **my** silly human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I wasn't going to post this yet, but it was so cute and Mammon kept bugging me until I did. It's actually been done for 2 weeks now; so you can imagine his persistence. lol_  
>    
> Comments, feedback, and general notes are, as always, appreciated. I love chatting with you guys! :3


	27. Beelzebub: Work It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

New Year, New You! And all those other cliches.

With the start of a new year, you’ve woken up bright and early to turn your life around starting today. No more junk food. No more cursing. Drinking lots more water. Taking mental health breaks. And getting into shape once and for all!

You were pumped to start on your new goals, and who better to be your own personal trainer & workout partner: Beel.

He was a little confused when you told him your plan, not sure what this ‘new year, new you’ idea meant because that seemed like a lot of ‘new yous’, but was excited to have you workout with him. Physical fitness was a big thing for him. He worked out every day, even on your days together, and had a strict routine. Next to you and food, working out was his next favorite thing! So if two of his favorite things could go together he was a very happy demon.

You both agree to go to the gym and you were still super pumped on your way in. You were ready. You had your cute new work out and teenies on. You were gonna get so super fit so fast that you’d be giving Beel pointers in no time at all!

Then your enthusiasm balloon popped suddenly when you were suddenly in the room.

Everywhere you looked there seemed to be super fit people, working out and getting buff and doing ridiculous feats of strength with their demon powers, while you stood there scuffing your new shoes. Even Beel, who was normally so much bigger than you, seemed to dwarf you all of a sudden now that he was in his temple where he was a God. You felt incredibly inferior and have decided this was a bad idea.

“[Y/N]? What’s wrong?” Beel asked curiously, setting his bajillion pound weights down, and coming over to you. Moping on a weight bench for lack of a better word. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“No…” You tell him. “I just don’t feel very comfortable. I feel like everyone is looking at me and judging me.”

“No one is looking at you.” Beel insisted, looking around to make sure. “Well, I am. But that’s because you’re my [Y/N]!”

You smile a little at the red head’s big, goofy grin. “I just don’t feel like I’m very good at this. You’re so big and strong, and I’m just this weak little human. I’m never going be as good as you.”

“You really think I’m big and strong?” The demon smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his cheek, but snapped out of it quickly to be reassuring. “You’re not gonna be as good as me on the first try [Y/N]. I’ve been doing this a long time. Plus, demon.” He jutted his thumb at himself like that should be obvious to you. “You don’t have to be as good as or better than anyone. Just do your best and have fun! That’s all that really matters.”

The demon’s bright smile and enthusiasm rekindles your own, and you stand up. “Alright. I’ll try to do my best.”

“Good!” Beel agrees. “Because….I like that you’re here.” He suddenly turned bashful again. “No one ever comes to work out with me. It’s nice to have company. The fact that it’s you makes it even better.”

You giggle at Beel and lift up to give him a quick peck at his sweet confession. “Well, I don’t think I’ll be going on all your work outs with you,” early morning runs, boooooo, “but we can try to do at least one once a week when I’m with you. Just remember I’m a small human.” The weight lifting training was just a little too embarrassing; Beel with his huge weights and you with your little dinky 10 pounders.

“Ok!” Beel beamed, returning your peck to seal your deal. “Do you want to go for a jog then? I can do cardio twice in one day. I’ll just do some extra push ups tonight, and maybe some more tomorrow morning.”

You giggle again, but agree. You make it through half-way through the jog before you’re cursing at this stupid idea of the ‘new year, new you’ thing, and Beel promised to get you a Hellfire Frozen Yogurt for your hard work after you’re done. Well…at least you could stick to the water and mental health days. 2 out of 5 wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Based on the semi-true story of me and my husband. He's very fit and I'm....average. He always likes it when we work out together, and I don't know why. I always feel like I'm slowing him down, or not doing a good job, but he's very encouraging and really likes it when we do it together. Physical activity and fitness, in any form, is important after all!_
> 
> My New Year's Resolution is to post more chapters! Comments, feedback, and general notes are, as always, appreciated. Happy New Year guys!!


	28. Belphegor: Smells like Teen Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

“You smell funny.” You look up from reading the manga that Levi had leant you, a copy for both you and Belphegor so you could start your own mini-manga book club, when he said that to you. 

“Funny? You mean like bad? I worked out with Beel this morning before we switched, but I showered before I came over….” Still sticking to your resolution, for now, at least.

“I didn’t say ‘bad’. I said funny.” Belphegor clarified. “Different.”

You blink again, unsure what he was getting at, but then had an idea. “Oh? Is it my shampoo? I started using that new kind Asmo gave me in my Christmas basket. Rose, honey, something.” Definitely something with flowers. He’d provided you with a whole line of skin care products and potions as part of your Christmas gift this year. You’d only now just got around to using them. “I thought it smelled nice…..you don’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that either.” Belphegor argued, seeming to get frustrated. “I just said you smell different. That’s all.”

“You said I smelled ‘funny’.” You reminded him. “Which usually means you don’t like it, or somethings gone off about something.”

“That’s not what I meant! I just meant that you smelled different from how you usually smell.” The youngest demon looked down at his own copy of the manga and thumbed the pages. “I like the way you smell….”

You blink a little at Belphegor. Surprised by his confession, but also it was sort of an odd thing to be complimented on. “Are you a Labrador? Have you just been sniffing me all this time when I’m not looking?”

The demon frowned, and put his book down to push you with two hands over on the bed. You shriek, then giggle. He didn’t push you hard. Just enough to tip you over. Then he flopped over on top you you; nuzzling into your neck and hair to, presumably, pick up your scent. “Ah. There it is. I can finally smell something other than flowers. You smell like Asmo’s room.”

“Do you want me to switch back to my regular soap Belphie?” You ask, trying to look over your shoulder at him but finding it impossible with how he’d snuggle-locked himself in. You suppose you could change soaps back, at least for his day.

“No. You don’t have to do that. I didn’t mean to say you smell ‘bad’. Just different.” He nuzzled you again. Taking in a calmly breath against your hair as he held you close. “I think it’s ok though. Just takes some getting used to. I’ll just have to hold you like this until then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The pitfalls of Christmas soaps. On the one hand: yay new soap! On the other: now you smell different and possibly weird and some people don't care for it. Happy couples pick soap together!_
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter. Working on some other stuff ~~(spoiler alert: it's porn again)~~. Try to have some longer drabbles out next time, but as always: comments, feedback, and notes are appreciated.


	29. Leviathan: Fish are Friends, Not Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

It was a sad day at the House of Lamentation.

Today, at 9:46 pm, Levi’s beloved fish died.

Specifically, Henry 2.0; you think. You weren’t actually sure how many “Henries” there had been before this one. You’re aware of the snake that still lives in the labyrinth under Lord Diavolo’s castle, and at least 2 other goldfish Solomon had told you about before you’d come along. How many there had been before that no one could say, but according to his brothers there had been a lot (all named Henry). And yet, Levi treated every death like it was brand new.

“I’ll never love again!”

“Levi….” You coo. Rubbing his back as the demon of envy wailed into his Gudetama pillow plush. “I’m sure that’s not true. It’ll be ok. I promise.”

“No! It’s true! I’ll never get over this! Never ever ever!”

You sigh a little, but continue to rub his back. Honestly you didn’t see what the big deal was. It was just a _fish_. It wasn’t like he’d lost a dog or a cat or something you could pet or play with. Fish were basically moving pictures you hung on the wall. Smelly pictures at that. You couldn’t really commiserate with Levi on the same level of woe he was experiencing, but you did sympathize with his loss and heartbreak. Losing a pet was always hard ~~(even if it was a dumb fish)~~.

“Hey, why don’t we watch some _Doki Doki High School Seiryu_? It’ll cheer you up.”

“I can’t. Because I used to watch it with Henrrry!” More wailing.

“Ok. Well….why don’t we go for a walk to get some fresh air? I’m sure that will take your mind off things.”

“I can’t. I’m in mourning [Y/N]! I can’t leave the house for at least a week!” What was he, Jewish now?*

“ _Well_ , why don’t we go to the pet store and pick out a new fish for you?”

Levi stopped crying for a moment and looked at you. “You mean like….you and me? Picking out a pet…together?”

Oh! Light at the end of the tunnel! “Yeah! I mean, if you want. We can pick it out together and it can be ours.” You place your hand over Levi’s, still clutching his plush. “I think it’s what Henry would have wanted. For you to open your heart, and your home, to another fish in need.”

“Henry is a very giving person….” You weren’t sure if Levi was muttering about fish-Henry or TSL-Henry at the moment, but whatever got him out of his spiral you were all for. “Ok! Let’s do it! The pet shop on 66th & 6th is open late. So we can go there to pick out a new Henry to adopt!” His excitement waned slightly, as he held your hand and began to blush a little. “I-If…you still want to do this with me….” 

You have a feeling akin to Levi just asking you to have a baby with him. But, then again, his fish were his babies. It was honestly kind of cute.

You lean in to kiss his cheek, getting his traditional flustered response, before you beam. “Let’s go!”

The pet shop on 66 & 6 boasted quite an array of exotic Devildom animals. And all you got was this silly goldfish. 

After much deliberation on Levi’s part, over what you think are a tank full of fish that look exactly the same, you finally pick out a fish worthy to be the next Henry. You snap a pic of Levi with your new ‘adopted child’ to put on your Devilgram (snapping a pic by the kitten cage as well to send to Satan) before you take Henry 3.0 home. The demon of envy, famous almost for being stand-offish and oblivious to anything not 2-D, spent the whole evening making sure his new Henry was well acclimated to his new tank, comfortable with his surroundings, and telling him stories about his predecessor and namesake. It was really quite adorable, watching Levi be so nurturing and kind. You even think that the new Henry might have even responded to it a little; coming over to the bowl edge every time Levi came back like a dog excitedly running to the door for its master. It must just be your imagination though. Fish couldn’t possibly be affectionate or form attachments like regular animals do, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Interpretation of MC's feelings on fish is based on my own. Fish can be beautiful and cool, but I don't get owning them as pets. I'd much rather have a sashimi plate. No hate on the inserted feelings of fish please!_
> 
> Comments, feedback, and notes are always accepted & appreciated :3
> 
> **Note:** also, thinking about doing more of these for more fandoms. Would that be of interest to anybody? Some anime, some live action stuff, comics.....
> 
> *yes I made a Shivah joke. we are a funny, funny people.


	30. Asmodeus: Helllllooooo Nurse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

It was a beautiful, bright sunny day outside. Birds chirping. Puffy clouds in the sky. Cool breeze to keep it not too hot and not too cold.

But for all you cared it could be raining hellfire and brimstone right now.

You had woken up with a splitting headache, after a long day yesterday of feeling lethargic and gross. You refused to admit that you might be getting sick. Insisting it was just exams or spending too much fun time with the boys when asked what was wrong. You’d even gone to bed early to fight off your ‘not-cold’. But there was no denying it now. You were sick.

Trudging yourself out of bed, you reach for your phone and text Asmo that you weren’t coming down today. It was meant to be his day. However, with the condition you were in, you would be of no good to anyone (much less the self-proclaimed God of Love & Beauty). You apologized for missing his day. Asked if he could let Lucifer know you weren’t going to school so he didn’t think you were skipping. Tell the boys not to worry and that you’d be ok. Then went back to bed.

You weren’t sure how long you had been asleep for when you had crawled back under the covers. It felt later, but then again it could just be that your body felt heavy and weak that it felt later in the day, and you poked you head out from under the covers. You slowly blink once, not sure if you were hallucinating from your fever, to clear your vision. But the sight didn’t go away. “Asmo?”

“Hi [Y/N]~!”

“What are you doing here?” Your voice was gravely and thick, but Asmo just smiled.

“I came to take care of you. Nurse Asmodeus reporting for duty!” The demon gave a cute little wink and salute. You just groan.

“Asmo….I just want to sleep….”

“No [Y/N]! You can’t sleep all day! You need to eat. Get up and move around a little. Wipe the sweat off your body. That’s the one I’m looking most forward to.” Asmo gave a little ‘teehee’ giggle when you kicked him weakly with your foot. “So we’re going to help get you better right now. Look I even brought this lovely get-well basket for you!”

Out of thin air (or maybe just from the floor because your brain was still a little fuzzy) Asmo produced a large basket bursting at the seams with stuff. “What is all that?”

“Well, let’s see….” He started rummaging around in the basket. Pulling things out one at a time. “Levi put your handheld from his room in here, in case you got bored and wanted to play. Satan was a little bit more intellectual with the idea and threw in two books. This one look like those period dramas he’s always going on about and this one is ‘Feed a Cold, Starve a Fever, and Other Healthcare Myths’. Not very helpful, but okay Satan. Belphie gave me this blanket to pass along. Beel sent some food and snacks to help you regain your strength. I left the ice cream in the freezer for when you’re ready. Mammon went and bought out every over-the-counter drug or potion he could find. I kept the less lethal one out. His real gift I’ve arranged of not having him come around and fawning over you with his noisy attitude. Lucifer sent this recording of harps & stuff to play and help you sleep. He’s also getting all your assignments for the next few days. And I brought you these soothing sinus relief cream! It’s got mint, and lavender, and honey in it. So not only will it help with your sinuses, it’ll make your skin look really pretty afterwards!”

You look at all the stuff, then look up at Asmo softly. “You guys made me a basket…..”

Asmo’s enthusiasm for products and his unboxing diminished, and his face morphed into a warm, soft smile in return. “Of course. You’re our precious [Y/N]. We want to make sure you get better. We worry about you.” He reached out to pet your head and, although it felt nice, you tried to get away.

“Don’t. I’m gross. I haven’t showered yet today.” Perhaps feeling a little self-conscious now about being in front of the Avatar of Lust, with his obsession with beauty, looking even a little as horrible as you felt.

“Don’t be silly! You’ll always be my beautiful [Y/N].” His smile was bright, and you could see that he really meant it. “Now, Nurse Asmo is going to get you better. First things first, lunch! It’s already noon and you haven’t eaten anything today. I brought soup! Beel specifically requested that I bring you this and see that you eat it. He was rather insistent about it. I’ve never seen him so adamant about food for another person.”

A soft, almost sleepy smile crawled on your lips as Asmo opened the container, and a warm familiar scent wrapped around you*. “Tell Beel I said thanks.”

After you eat your soup ( _after_ convincing Asmo that you could feed yourself) you have just enough energy to take a bath and freshen up. While you soaked in the tub with a eucalyptus bath bomb, supposedly guaranteed to help make the ‘ickies’ go away, Asmo went to get you some fresh new jammies and sent you off to bed. You rested for the remainder of the day. Asmo came to check on you now and then, to make sure you didn’t need anything, and batted his brothers away when they came to check on you as well. Surprisingly, he was a very strict nurse.

Thanks to his diligent care, you were able to go back to school in two days; with Asmo and Lucifer’s blessing of your recovery & health. It was nice to get back out again, but you had to admit. Being taken care of once in a while wasn’t so bad either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hope everyone is feeling happy & healthy out there! Lightheart sick!fics are my weakness though ^_^. Also totally imagine Asmo showing up in a full nurses get up when MC was feeling a little better. lololol _
> 
> Comments, feedback, notes, and general remarks are always appreciated. :3
> 
> *Reference to the soup chapter (4) earlier in the series.


	31. Lucifer: Come Fly with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

The park Lucifer had asked you to meet him in was beautiful. Lovely manicured lawn space. Neatly trimmed bushes. Lush, tall trees. 

It was just missing one thing: Lucifer.

He’d asked you to meet him here for his day after classes. To run some errands that needed to be done. Of course, some fun activities were peppered in so the day wasn’t a total bore while you were in town, but the day couldn’t really start without him here. Where was he anyway?

Checking your D.D.D again for the time, and to see if you got a text from him, you were startled by a gust of wind and shout of, “[Y/N]!” You look up to see Lucifer gliding down to you. His large black wings flapping briskly to lower him to the ground. Landing effortlessly before they disappeared and his human form remained. “I’m so sorry I’m late.”

“It’s ok. These things happen.”

“No excuses.” Lucifer said, shaking his head. “I was late and you shouldn’t let me off so easily. I really am sorry.”

“It’s really ok Lucifer. It’s not a big deal.” You assure him. Taking his arm to walk along side him as you officially start your day. “Lucky for you you have those big wings to get you around.” You joke. Trying to lighten the mood “If you had to take public transit or something, we’d never get there.”

“I suppose they do come in handy sometimes.” He agreed, with a soft smile. Clearly never having thought of his wings that way.

“I don’t know why you don’t use them more often. If I had wings, I’d be flying around all the time. It would be so cool!”

“Would you like to?” You pause in your stride with the Avatar of Pride, to look up at him at the question. “Fly, I mean. I can take you up if you up if you want.”

“R-Really??” You asked. Both a little nervous and excited. You didn’t think he would take you seriously. Hell, _you_ didn’t even know if you were being serious when you said that. Now that the opportunity had presented itself, however, you’d be kind of a fool to miss out on it though. “You…wouldn’t mind?”

“Consider it an apology for being late.” He replied with a smirk. His demon powers activating instantly, so that his wings and horns return. “Besides,” he added, stepping closer to tilt your chin up toward him, “I wouldn’t do this for just anybody.” Lucifer leaned in to kiss you, and suddenly the light headed feeling you felt was all over your body as you were lifted in the air.

You cling to him and break apart from the kiss as the demon flapped his wings. Gliding you around over the tree tops of the park effortlessly. The landscape below somehow crystal clear and whizzing past. “This is amazing!”

“I suppose you’re right.” He agreed, with again a soft smile. Clearly never having thought of it that way, until now.

You both glide around for a while, keeping in the parameter of the park for your short flight, before Lucifer sat you both down. Your legs were a little shaky after the flight, but he kept his hand around your waist to keep you upright until you balanced out. “Can we go again??”

“Perhaps another time.” Lucifer told you with a chuckle. “I’m not a ride.” He looked at you for a moment before realizing what the smirk on your lips meant, playfully pinching your arm a little. “Cheeky. In any event, we should continue on with our day. We’ve been delayed quite enough. So, let’s get going.” You agree, but still. At ever opportunity that presents itself, you make a point to note ‘how much easier it would be if you flew’. Lucifer was not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No one talks about the demon brothers who have wings taking MC up into the clouds to reenact a post-modern demon interpretation of 'A Whole New World' and frankly that's sad._
> 
> Comments, feedback, and general notes are, as always, appreciated. :3
> 
> Still working on other Obey Me! stuff. Also re-started my imainges/scenario Tumblr for Obey me! headcanons and other fandom stuff. Message if you want the link.


	32. Satan: Doing it Like Well....Rabbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

“This is absolutely absurd!” Satan growled from with in the dressing room. “Why do we always get pulled into these ridiculous things because of Mammon’s nonsense. _Honestly!_ It’s like I’m the older brother and **he’s** the child!”

“He can’t help himself.” You reply from behind the door of your own dressing room. “If he sees an opportunity, he has to take it. For better or for worse. It’s one of the things I admire about him.”

The blonde scoffed. “Hmph. You ‘admire’ his reckless stupidity.” You give Satan a chuckle.

“Don’t be like that.” You said while you zipped up your pants. “I know you like it too. Deep down. His ability to jump in head first is endearing,” and something you know Satan was envious of. “You can’t argue that he keeps things interesting.”

“Well, I suppose that’s one way of putting.” He agreed. Stepping up in his bunny costume for this latest experience in hell. ‘How did Lucifer put up with this last year?’ he wondered. Fidgeting with his ears. 

“Hey, can you fix my bow tie?” 

Satan looked away from the mirror he was fixing his ears in to look at you. His bright green eyes wide and cheeks pink. “T-That’s what you’re wearing??”

“Well, yeah. It’s the same outfit as you.” Honestly you were just relieved that they didn’t make you put on some trashy, traditional Playboy Bunny costume; complete with the satin one piece and fishnets. You were wearing the same waiter outfit as the boys. Just cut a little different to fit a woman’s frame and suspiciously tighter around the bust. You had to get tips somehow, right. “Can you help me with this or not? I don’t really know how to tie a bowtie, and they didn’t give me a clip-on one like Beel.”

The blonde hmphed a little, cheeks still pink, but came over to do your bowtie. His nimble fingers tie it expertly, so the lovely geode pattern of your favorite color was facing front. Finishing it off with a simple, secure tug, Satan held on to the ends of the bowtie as he pulled you in close to kiss you. His lips sweet to the point you had to wonder if he had eaten any of the signature candies they were handing out today.

“Thanks….” You tell Satan with a blush once he released you. Whether it was for the kiss or your bowtie, you couldn’t be sure. Perhaps both.

“Don’t mention it.” He replied with a smile. “I wonder if they’ll let us bring these outfits home? You know…to practice in.”

You arch your brow with a seductive smirk at the question. Before replying with, “oh yes. For ‘practice’,” in a teasing voice. You swat at Satan’s butt in his own tight waiter pants as you pass to get to the main floor. “If they do, I’ll be sure to practice long and hard with you, Mr. Customer-sama.” You have just enough time to give him a wink before you bolt out to the safety of the public main floor room. Satan chasing after you, but much to proud to attack you on the dance floor. You were gonna get it later though….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In honor of the new event starting today, I give you two flirty rabbits to brighten your day ^_^_
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live. ❤


	33. Mammon: Rookery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

You hadn’t seen Mammon all day. Which was unusual for him.

Even on you 'days off', the white-haired demon usually spent every free moment he had invading your personal space. Talking to you. Trying to get you to laugh. Involving you in his latest scheme. Today, however, he was mysteriously absent. To the point that you had to ask one of the others where he was.

“Maybe he’s in the rookery.” Satan supplied when asked. Sparing a moment to look up from his book while he and the other younger brothers lounged in the sitting room.

“The rookery?” You asked. You guys had a rookery?

“Yeah. It’s where Mammon keeps his familiars.” Asmo replied.

“You mean they don’t just live outside.”

“Hehe, no.” The pretty demon said with a laugh. “He keeps them in a tower here at the House of Lamentation. Don’t know why. Birds are so creepy!”

“Does he have a lot of them?” You’re really curious now. You’ve only ever seen one or two; and maybe foolishly thought they just appeared when summoned. You hadn’t really thought the familiar thing through a lot. This was really quite fascinating.

“Yes. Of course, the Avatar of Greed has to have **hundreds** of familiars.” Satan replied with an ear roll.

“I think they just keep making new ones.” Beel replied. “Not that he doesn’t just pick them up along the way. Seems he used to always come home with a new one when he went out.”

“That bird brain.” The demons all laugh at Belphie’s witty drawl. They then tell you that the rookery was in the western wing, in one of the towers there. You thank them and head that way. Interested now in seeing what all this familiar, rookery nonsense was about.

It took you awhile to make it to the tower; and even longer to climb up the stairs. When you managed to make it to the top you were amazed to see the room open up into a tiny forest of black trees. Barren trees twisting and coiling towards a sky they could never reach. While dozens of birds squawked and fluttered around the dark husks. It wasn’t a hundred, as Satan claimed, but it was certainly a lot. 

“Guys! Calm down! I got enough for all of ya.” You hang back around the corner when you heard Mammon’s voice. Able to hear and see him but staying out of his line of vision. Not that he would have noticed you anyway. He seemed completely engrossed in the birds around him. “You better appreciate this, ok. I spent all that was left in my bank account on getting this fancy bird seed for ya guys. It’s organic and supposed to be really good for your feathers and stuff. Not that ya guys need it. You’re all just as handsome as the Great Mammon!”

You have to cover your mouth hard to stifle the laughter threatening to bubble out of your throat. Was he really talking to his birds?? Like one of those silly old bitties that chat for hours with their parakeets?? This was too funny!

“Well, at least you guys appreciate the nice things I do for ya. Those dunder-headed brothers of mine only see the bad stuff I do. I’m a **demon**! What do they expect?! They never see the good stuff I do, or like say anything nice about me. Just the ‘scummy older brother’. I get such a bad rap. Just like you guys.” Your hand came away from your mouth when you heard him say that. The soft, sort of sad smile on his lips breaking your heart as he softly nuzzled one of the bird’s heads with his finger. “It’s not so bad now though. With [Y/N] here. They’re nice to me. Least I don’t get dogpiled on so much when they’re around. They try to see the good in me all the time. They’re a good person. Makes me wanna try harder to be good.” He paused to pour some more food in another dish for his crows. One flying down from its top perch to land on his shoulder and eat directly out of his hand. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Lost cause right? Sometimes I wanna tell ‘em they’re a really bad judge of character, but…most of the time…it’s just nice to have someone believe in ya. You know? Everyone else has just given up on me. ‘Cept for you guys of course. But [Y/N] keeps trying. I really love that about ‘em. I guess it’s why I love ‘em so much.”

Your hand flew up to your mouth again, only this time to cover up the gasp threatening to break free from it. 

Mammon wouldn’t think you were such a ‘good person’ if he knew you were spying on him! Eavesdropping on his private conversation with him and his birds. “Who’s there?!"

You flinch when the demon barked out his accusatory claim out into the darkness, obviously having heard you, and you have to steal yourself for a moment before you skip out of your hiding place. “Just me!”

“[Y-Y-Y/N]!” Mammon stammered in alarm. His trademark glasses jostling on his nose as he jumped. The crow on his shoulder flying away. “H-How long have you been standing there?!”

“I just got here.” You telling him. Lying to spare him the embarrassment (or devastation that the one he admired so was a dirty rotten peeper). “I didn’t even know we had a rookery until now. Satan told me where to find it. Are these all yours?”

The demon still seemed rattled, frozen in fear almost at being discovered talking to his birds or what you might have over heard, but quickly coughed and righted himself. “I uh…Y-Yeah. Of course, their mine. The Great Mammon needs an army of familiars to do his bidding. Being able to control this many just shows how awesome my power really is.”

You giggle a little and ask him to tell you all about his birds. Helping him feed and care for the rest; especially the baby birds. You never tell him that you overheard what he had said to his flock. You’ll keep his secret, just like the crows do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Based loosely on the cutest comic ever created about Mammon (I will not argue about this this) by hhhany82 on Tumblr_
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live. ❤


	34. Beelzebub/Belphegor: Toys in the Attic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

It’s a familiar scene.

You were in Beel & Belphies’ room again, curled up in Beel’s arms like you had been so many months ago. You just hoped Mammon had the decency to not kick the door in this time.

Of course you’ve slept with Beel more times than that, after that incident, and always the same. His arm wrapped around you from behind. The even rise and fall of his chest against your back. His face buried into your neck and hair to take in your scent, the gentle breath of his breathe against your skin.

It was incredibly peaceful. You love all the boys, and sleeping with them, but there was something about Beel and his size that made the experience that much more comforting. Like sleeping with a huge teddy bear. If you had been awake you would have giggled at that.

You feel the demon at your back start to shift. An unusual occurrence as typically he slept like a log. You rouse a little yourself at the movement as well, so by the time he lifted his head out of your hair you were half-awake. “Belphie?”

Turning to look over your shoulder, you see Beel awake now. His normally placid, happy expression furrowed in concern. “Hmm? What’s wrong?” You ask in a sleep mottled voice.

“Belphie’s having a nightmare.”

You let out a soft, surprised noise before turning over to look across the room at Belphie’s bed. He doesn’t seem to be in any distress. He looked like he was sleeping normally, curled tight around his favorite pillow. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I can feel it.” His express looked pained in sympathy, and the arms still wrapped around your waist tighten slightly. 

So that’s how he knew. Their link, their bond, as twins had tipped him off that Belphie was in distress. He must have felt his twins pain in his sleep and woken up; unable to help him when he was asleep.

“What should we do?” You ask curiously. Concerned for Belphie as well now.

“I don’t know.” Beel seemed to be getting more distressed now. He wanted to help, but doesn’t know what to do. If it was something physical he could fight it, but how do you fight something imaginary?

“Come on. Let’s go.”

The red head looked up at you confused. His expression hurt that you were pulling away from him, aside from being upset for Belphie, when you stood up. You offer him your hand and he seemed to understand then what was going on. You both get out of bed and go over to Belphie’s. Now that you were closer you can see that not all was well. His brow was slightly furrowed. Tiny, pinprick tears were collecting in his lashes. He really was having a nightmare. And if Beel hadn’t sensed it he would have just suffered alone.

You both crawl into bed with him. Beel taking the same position he had with you at his back, and you curling in tight against his front. He seemed to sense this in his sleep and immediately abandoned his precious pillow to cling to your front.

“It’s alright Belphie. We’re here for you.” Beel said quietly. Hoping his whispers got through to his twin’s subconscious.

“Yeah, we’re not going anywhere.” You mimic back as well.

It seemed to work as Belphie’s grip loosened a little and his body relaxed. Not to full peaceful sleep yet, but improving.

You lift your hand to lift brush his hair with your fingers, looking over to see Beel staring at you. His gaze intense in the dark. Seeming to say so many things like _‘I’m worried’, ‘thank you’, ‘I love you’_. If his twin wasn’t an immediate barricade between you, you would have kissed him on the spot.

Eventually you all fall back asleep. Getting through the night without incident. Belphie doesn’t tell you what his nightmare was about, but you can guess by how much he clung to both of you the next day; luckily it was his day next otherwise someone was going to threaten to burn this house down. Things return to normal eventually and you all get a peaceful night’s sleep again the next evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Some good ol' twin softness to brighten your day ^_^. I'm not against the Beel/Belphie/MC ship now & then, but I also like them separate. I like to have my cake and eat it too. Hence why I write ship stuff with all the boys. lolololol _
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live. ❤


	35. Asmodeus: Spa Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.

You make your way through the House of Lamentation. Feet dragging behind you as you try to navigate through the halls.

You were dead on your feet with all the studying you had to do. Exam season was fresh upon you all at RAD, and you’d been working really hard to make sure you had good grades this time too. The course work was a bear, and you still had so much to do! You really didn’t have time to play whatever game Asmo had decided was so important, but he wouldn’t leave you alone to study until you promised to come.

Finally making it to his bathroom (which you thought was weird because why were you meeting here instead of his bedroom?), you open the door to find the usually grand powder room more grand than usual. 

“What all this?”

“We’re having a spa day!” Asmodeus cheered, hands flourishing dramatically as he showed off all he had done (although, it wasn’t hard to turn his ornate bathroom in a spa). “I got facial mud masks. Luxury bath salts for the tub. I’m going to give you one of my patented manicure & pedicures. You even get to wear this wonderful Egyptian cotton robe. It’s like being wrapped in a cloud!”

“This seems a bit much…” Even for the Avatar of Lust who was obsessed with beauty.

“Well…” He drawled, his enthusiasm lowering, just like the robe in his hands. “You seem to stress from exams and stuff, I wanted to help out.”

“Because of how ‘awful’ I look?”

Asmo flinched a little as you paraphrased the words he’d said to you this morning. “You look awful [Y/N]!” First words out of his mouth even before hello. It had clearly upset you. Who wouldn’t be upset? And you’ve deduced now that this was Asmo’s way of trying to make it up.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out the way that it did. It just took me by surprise. My precious darling is usually always so radiant in my eyes, that when I saw you this morning I was really concerned. I thought you were dying!”

“You’re not helping….”

Asmo sighed.

“So I wanted to help you relax a little. School and grades are important, but relaxation & self-care are too.” He raised his hand in an authoritative point, and his earnest expression on the concept of ‘taking it easy’ made you giggle.

“Alright. I forgive you, and I’ll participate in the spa day for a while. What do we do first?”

The demon beamed and told you to get changed in your robe. It really did feel like being wrapped in a cloud.

You relaxed in the bath for a while. The warm water, with it’s magic bath salts and rose petals, melting the tiredness out of your muscles away. While you rested against the back of Asmo’s swimming pool tub, he washed and put a keratin treatment in your hair.

After that, you did face masks. The glamourous mud clearing up your face instantly from your stress break outs. Then Asmo did your nails. He rubbed your shoulders while they dried; turning down his first suggestion of a full body massage, because you could see his intentions weren’t pure. You were finally starting to feel like a real person again.

“Thanks Asmo. This was really great today.”

“Don’t mention it [Y/N]~!” He replied happily, having slipped into his own robe and clinking champagne glasses with you. It really was nice to take it easy sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Self care is important! Make sure to take plenty of breaks, drink lots of water, and do something nice for yourself once in a while_
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live. ❤


End file.
